


駿河灣的煙花(靜岡縣警察局小事紀續集)

by Sherayah



Category: Bleach
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Bleach - Freeform, F/M, assassin rangiku, police gin, secret organiation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherayah/pseuds/Sherayah





	駿河灣的煙花(靜岡縣警察局小事紀續集)

銀菊篇：駿河灣的煙花

亂菊站在浴室的鏡子前方，擦乾剛剛洗過的頭髮。頭髮的顏色因為沾了水跡的緣故顯得有些深。鏡子上蒙了層白霧，看不大清楚自己的五官甚至輪廓，只能分辨出大概的身影。浴室中彌漫著洗髮水和沐浴露的味道，是清新的橘子味，根本不是什麼性感嫵媚的玫瑰香型。在溫暖的濕氣中，她發了會兒呆。這情景多多少少讓她容易回憶起那天晚上，也有著一樣的溫暖的潮氣，是在市丸銀的浴室裡。她發現自己無意識地在鏡子上寫了他的名字，亂菊的眉頭微微皺起，抓起花灑一點也不溫柔地沖掉鏡子上的水霧，看著那名字被滴水劃過變得不完整而後很快消失。她掀開浴巾的一角，左腹有觸目驚心的烏青，再次皺了眉頭，至少要兩周才會  
消退。

 

這期間還是不去見市丸銀的好。

 

為什麼呢？亂菊揉揉太陽穴，覺得有些頭疼。

 

這要從很久之前說起。那是亂菊第一次覺得生命之中有如此狗血的事情發生，在露琪亞發生那檔子事之前，在她還在讀大二的時候。亂菊在學校的成績並不差，畢竟她也是急需各種助學金和丅獎學金的孤兒，但她的成績似乎被她的外貌遮蓋了。每每有同學經過，都會說，噢，那是十大校花之一的亂菊。每每同學談論到她的時候，她外表的光芒總是把她的內斂內涵遮蓋了。慧眼識珠的人有，不過不在她的愛慕者裡。

 

那是個平常的下午，亂菊接到院主任的電話，來到約定地點卻沒見到院主任人，而是幾個目光帶著很明顯的審視意味的中年人，有男有女。這種目光讓人很不舒服，但亂菊表情溫和，把吹到眼前的髮絲撩到一邊，平淡地問有何貴幹。那天下午她拿著一份表格坐車趕到市丸銀實習臨時租用的公寓。如果她願意，從此她可以不再受生活費或者學費的困擾，她可以安心讀完她的大學，有份充滿榮耀、讓人自豪的工作。只要她接受培養，只要她有服務祖國的崇高意識，只要她會把自己日後的精力、時間奉獻給政府、國家、人民的非正式卻是正義的機構。說白了就是特務。很多時間以後亂菊才知道，這個秘密機構直接隸屬于國家，根本不  
屬於政府，甚至他們還要剔除一些政界人士。可是當時她只是單純地想到找到市丸銀問問他的意見，然後狠狠嘲笑下這砸在她腦袋上的狗血事件，原來是真有政府或政黨從大學生中招收新員這種事的。

 

她晚上才趕到市丸銀的公寓，敲開門發現一個陌生女子穿著市丸的睡衣，睡衣在她身上顯得有些寬大，她在市丸身後一臉驚訝地看著自己，而市丸銀則大打開門，下半身只圍了條浴巾，臉上依舊是那副密不透風的笑容。他一手扶在門上，一手放在後腦輕輕地撓了撓，似乎不知所措困惑為難的樣子。亂菊從來沒有覺得他哪次笑得這樣奇怪而險惡，雖然她一直認為那張笑臉沒多大意義，但她在那時第一次有了種衝動同意露琪亞關於他的微笑的評價。那時小丫頭一臉不理解地傍在自己身旁，嚴肅對她說，你怎麼會受得了他那樣的笑容，從他的笑容裡就能感覺到他這個人心裡沒有太多淳樸和溫和的東西。淳樸和溫和嗎，還是有的。只不過露琪亞不知道而已。可是就在那時她自己也迷惑了，她所曾經感受到的淳樸和溫和是不是只是自己稀薄的想像，到底是多長時日以前，是不是早已經發生了悄然的改變。“有什麼事嗎，亂菊？”他依舊是那輕鬆而戲謔的語調。她感覺到自己臉部肌肉牽扯出了一個應該是笑容的表情，“啊，好像來得很不是時候。算啦，改天再說。”然後她便轉身走掉了，沒再看市丸銀一眼。她認真地填寫了這份表格，這份表格日後將放進她的檔案，成為證明她特別身份的憑證，她的檔案會成為高級機密檔案，不被一般國家機構管理，也無法查詢。當然這份檔案也是在她退役之前，她無法享有正常社會生活的印證。

 

正常的社會生活是什麼呢？父母家人、朋友、同事、男朋友、丈夫，社交生活，平淡工作，

操心工資房供和老公外遇之類？這些她不是都沒有嗎，除了朋友以外。所以失去也無所謂，

她根本從來沒有過。

 

當天，以及餘下來的幾天，市丸銀沒有打來電話，沒有任何解釋，就如同什麼都沒發生過一樣。真是像他啊，亂菊歎了口氣。她也沒有給他再打過電話或者像那天說的一樣改天再說。

她鄭重地交上表格，發現和她一起被招錄的還有幾個。

 

準確地說，是自那天之後亂菊再沒有聯繫過市丸銀。打過來的電話都被她掐掉了，後來索性換了號碼。也聽同學說，有個銀腦袋來找過她幾次，不過她當時都沒在。亂菊這並不是賭氣或者吃醋，她只是不知道該如何自處，別提面對其人了。如果說真有賭氣，那也是決定接受這件狗血的事情。況且，又憑什麼賭氣呢？銀也是有自己生活的人吧，雖然他的生活自己也占了那麼一部分。在外人看來從孤兒院一同長大的青梅竹馬，遊移隨性且讓人有種無法靠近的感覺的男子卻與她一直保持聯繫，在自己讀書期間還給她拿學費，沒有什麼簡直奇怪了。

但到底有什麼，亂菊回答不上來。誰也沒有說過或做過什麼能讓人誤以為是承諾的東西。但他確實是她一段生命之中的生活依靠和來源，她無法騙自己說，什麼都沒發生，從而決絕地甩掉過去。自然，在她接受培養之後，就已切斷這個生存依靠。她想不出來銀會怎麼想，一聲不吱地從他生活中消失掉，也無需他再給她拿學費。會怎麼想呢，銀？大概還是那副笑容吧。

 

她的生活也匆忙起來，很不幸，她並不是作為一名潛入內部的情報收集員培養，也不是反情報調查的方向，她是最辛苦的靠體力吃飯的那種。即最為普通大眾知曉，頭腦聰明、能文能武、善於偽裝、技藝高超的殺手型特工——最通俗意義上的那類。說好聽點是特工，說直白點就是小偷、強盜、間諜、欺詐師、劊子手、殺人犯甚至縱火犯。這種全能型的特工需要系統且強度大的培養，訓練思維能力、反應速度、抗壓能力、耐力、格鬥搏擊技巧、殺人技能，知識方面除了要學習必備的器械如槍支炸彈的相關知識，反追蹤反偵察的知識，以及各種語言知識，還要學習一些基本的心理學，甚至百科知識，像法律金融醫藥學地理等亂七八糟的東西。

 

亂菊嘲諷地想，自己的前半輩子就是部令人唾棄的文藝片，後半輩子就是部TMD動作片。她把熱水袋翻過來重新覆在淤青的地方，換了個姿勢看著電視。  
之後呢，之後發生什麼？亂菊不願回想，但她發現電視節目無法吸引自己的注意力。

剩下兩年在匆忙之中度過，到了畢業的時候，她的特工培訓也同時畢業了。她開始接任務，

那是她不怎麼喜歡的生活，她被培養得很完美，執行任務的時候可以完好地忘記個人感情，冷靜而俐落。她知道自己已經在這變態的培訓之下變得越來越冷酷，對生命漸漸開始漠視。

對此她無能為力。如果要剝奪生命，她通常在得到被剝奪者的體貌特徵和基本資訊的時候也會得到崇高的理由。比如這個人是多麼的危害社會，但是法律找不到證據制裁，或者有些人通常都是外國人，有很大的嫌疑破壞國內穩定局面，是國外的間諜，要制止他們危害國家走私情報。但她依舊感到厭倦，不說這些到底是真是假，單就按照自己的法則和利益拿走其他人的性命就讓她很迷惘，她沒有那種熱情和榮耀覺得自己所做的事是正義無比，從而不必承受那些心理負擔。何況這些資料是真是假她會懷疑，加之，她在執行任務的時候忘記個人感情不代表不會產生個人感情，那只是暫時的遮蓋和忽略。她找到比較容易的方式，她在執行任務的時候不去想任何事，只是機械地冷靜地迅速地完成，在事後也避免任何回想和思考。

那只是任務，那只是工作。她這樣想。就像大部分人不會熱愛自己的工作，也不會覺得自己做的工作多有意義，只是迫于生存壓力，做一些和自己完全無關的事情罷了。  
而且並不都是讓人覺得壓抑的任務，大部分都還很輕鬆，殺人不過才接過三項而已。不，加上今天這項是四項。幸運的是，前三次她完成的安靜迅速，只有這次因為對方的人手眾多，所以在撤退的時候難以避免地交火了。但也不錯，畢竟全身而退，而且因為自衛的原因這次幾乎沒有心理負擔。

亂菊還記得第一次有多狼狽，像故意和她過不去一樣，她接的第一個任務也是第一個殺人的任務。情報給的好像很準確，也很真實。那是一個毒販，嚴格來講是個大毒梟，她找準時機趁他隻身一人在工廠的庫房中開了槍。當時他身邊沒人，她看見他下跪，雙手放到腦後，抬著懇求的眼睛看著她。雖然似乎罪大惡極一身罪孽，但長相一點也不兇惡，很普通，看起來很老實。有一刻，她覺得她幾乎要放棄了，因為惶恐和迷惑。可是她強迫自己回想資料上寫那些累累罪跡，想像這樣的一個人是如何使得更多的普通人失去原本光彩幸福的生活，墮落到無藥可救的地步。想像他所加工經手的毒品重量是什麼可怕的數字。她終於開了槍。她發  
現開槍的那一刻不是結束，而是剛剛開始。死去的人並未消失，他們在你的大腦永遠停留下來，纏著你。她清楚記得那個人在她開槍以及開槍之前看她的眼神，不是憎恨或者恐懼，像是早已預料到一樣，眼裡只有無辜、脆弱和乞求。很奇怪吧，那樣的人在臨死時竟然會有無辜的神情，無辜得像只羔羊。

 

雖然她表面鎮定，在發現目標人物已死之後引起的騷亂之前，就已經離開現場。可是她內心焦躁，那雙眼睛不斷地在眼前閃現，她幾乎渾身顫抖。她一腳轟下油門，呼吸紊亂，下意識地向銀的公寓駛去。那公寓已經三年整沒去過了，她根本沒有心思想那只是銀暫時為了實習租用的公寓，是不是早已經退租。跨越三個市之後，不曾拐錯一個彎，不曾猶豫過一個路口，她橫衝直撞地來到了那幢公寓。那已經是深夜2點多，下著冰冷的雨，她解開外套、脫下防彈衣扔到一邊，一下車就渾身濕透。說是沒有感覺，那是騙人的，但並不是害怕。內心是奇怪的平靜和空白，似乎什麼都沒做過，剛剛發生的不真實得像場夢。這種感覺讓人惶恐不安，抗拒和厭惡。她從停車場走到公寓裡的一段距離，被雨淋得渾身滴水，雨水帶著夜間的寒意侵襲全身，她卻在上樓的時候感到口乾舌燥，焦躁不安，內心惶惑。

她按著門鈴，等了一會兒，時間不長不短。市丸銀打開門看見渾身淌水頭髮粘在臉上的亂菊，眯著的雙眼有瞬間的怔忡。她沒有給他問候或說話的機會，而是一步跨越了這些年沒有任何一方想要向前邁出的距離。亂菊摟住了銀的脖子，嘴巴湊到了對方的臉上，銀因為這突然的作用力微微向後，亂菊便帶上了身後的門。她睜開眼，看見他一直眯著的眼睛微微張開，暗紅的瞳仁裡是蒼白的自己，終於，男子的手覆上自己的背，眼睛便又恢復如常變成一條極細的線。她想看清對方的表情之下到底有著什麼感情，卻在思考的時候又被腦中的那雙無辜的眼睛糾纏。她索性再不去想，只是閉上眼縮進對方的懷抱裡。奇妙的是，在她觸碰到銀的那一刻，心中的惶惑便安定下來，外面的雨、死者的眼睛都被趕走了。銀的呼吸裡是睡眠的味道，緩慢而安寧。接下來的事水到渠成卻又詭異，兩個人一句話都沒有說，只是安靜地渴望著對方的身體。亂菊窩在銀的懷抱中，他的身體乾燥而溫熱，散發著潔淨的氣息。她感到安全而放鬆，就快進入睡眠的時候，自己的電話卻震動起來。

銀感到懷中的女子身體一緊，接著像怕吵醒他一樣，躡手躡腳地下床，開門，關門。他聽見她小聲說著模糊而陌生的語言，那是，俄語吧？隨後，輕微的開門聲，衛生間的燈亮了起來，然後是淋浴的聲音。亂菊的身體在沐浴之中徹底暖和起來，浴室裡潮氣彌漫，什麼都看不清。亂菊很不情願地穿上還濕漉漉的衣服，銀聽見窸窸窣窣的聲響，響聲結束了之後，有一段時間是微妙的安靜。他感覺亂菊好像在黑暗之中注視了他一會兒，接著細微的腳步聲穿過臥室，大門輕輕扣上，然後就是徹底的安靜。

亂菊當天晚上接到的是俄羅斯一方的電話，那是她服務的機構指派她的第二個任務。特工這工作一點也不輕鬆，也不瀟灑，更不像表面那樣風光，動輒周遊世界，美女帥哥陪伴左右。帥氣無敵、拽得冒煙的一刻不過是數年辛苦練習的集中體現，以及對生命危險的漠然。任務多的時候，比做銷售的還累。沒回過神就要進入下一個任務去，甚至資料和追蹤都要自己做。她的第二個任務就是燎到俄羅斯阻截一份情報檔的傳遞。俄羅斯那邊的線人一個電話，便把她從市丸銀身邊叫走，連夜坐上飛機。

 

三天之後她倦容滿面地回到廣告公司——機構統一安排特工們用以偽裝自己的工作性質和身份的工作——上班，卻發現一臉猥瑣笑容的市丸銀在十三樓等她，用那眯在一起的眼睛觀察他們廣告公司的門面。亂菊身體有著瞬間的僵硬和警覺，市丸銀卻像是發現她情緒一般，笑著擺擺手，“亂菊不必這麼緊張嘛。聯繫方式沒留給我，這回可再不能讓亂菊把我遺棄了喲。”遺棄？亂菊嘲諷地想，不知道是誰先遺棄的誰。她呼口氣，極沒誠意地從包裡抽出張名片塞在銀的口袋裡，然後對他說：“我剛工作不久，你突然拜訪會給我的飯碗造成不良影響的。失業了的話你養我？”最後一句本是無精打采的玩笑，對方卻靠近一步，臉龐被忽然放大許多，嚇了亂菊一跳。“可以的呀，如果是亂菊的話。”隨後又加重離奇的笑容，“亂菊很厲害呢，剛工作沒多久就已經有了自己的車。”亂菊心裡一驚，但是沒有表現出來，她想他可能是在樓上的時候就看見了自己下車進來，站在玻璃前，那個角度剛好。關於身份關於工作關於生活，她早就被編排了完美的偽裝，他們畢業的第一件事可就是熟記自己的履歷和成長經過。“那是貸下來的，你也看得出來那是低檔貨。”說著便轉身消失在廣告公司的玻璃門後。

一旁和她同期畢業，並且是位電腦及反偵察高手的七緒疑惑地問：“原來你認識那個警察？我剛考慮著要不要……”“算是吧。放心，沒危險。”亂菊端著冒著熱氣的咖啡送了一片胃藥到嘴裡，之後想起什麼似的問，“他什麼時候出現的？”“就在你完成第一個任務之後的第二天。”亂菊皺皺眉，她也是那天才知道銀已經成為刑警。一定是查到機構給自己做的假檔案，按照現行工作位址找來的吧。其實如果真的想與她聯繫，露琪亞一直知道自己的號碼，雖然不清楚自己的身份。何必這麼麻煩呢？轉念一想，她從那之後就沒接過他的電話，也難怪。

她的身份和他的身份確實是很尷尬的事情，麻煩又危險。從事這種工作的雖然不致沒人性的不能和外界有任何聯繫，但是很避諱同警察接觸往來。執行任務的過程中如果不幸和警察牽扯到一起，機構雖然會通過高層或特別命令避免他們被審問關押，但一般來講能躲則躲，少引起不必要的注意。所以這些秘密警察即便見到了同行，也只能裝作心虛的小老百姓。何況市丸銀雖然表面一副隨意的樣子，但是他的心思縝密亂菊自來就知道，似乎也沒隨著時間改變，今天不也一樣。希望她不會給他帶來麻煩，也希望他不會找她的麻煩。

亂菊回過神來，把已經冷掉的熱水袋放在一邊，歎了口氣，她很少能瞭解銀的腦袋裡到底想些什麼，自己卻很容易就被他看穿。所以還是少接觸的為妙，尤其是身體還帶著奇怪的印記。她也知道，就某一方面來講，她的擔心有些多餘。比如這個印記能不能被看到的問題。

雖說兩個人十幾年之間一直沒什麼激烈的過往被那天晚上打破，直接上了本壘，但之後，別說壘了，聯手指尖都沒碰過。何況她現在傷在小腹這麼曖昧的地方。

 

亂菊把手放在烏青周圍開始按摩。希望快點散去，她想，卻因為不小心的碰觸，疼得呲牙咧嘴。她在心中爆了句粗口，那些導演出來電影中無限風光特工間諜們的編劇真是無知到一定境界了。一個個只要穿上防彈衣就跟無敵了一樣，實際的情況是別說近距離射擊必死無疑，就算是距離足夠遠，一個子彈轟過來也會胸骨骨折或者把人震傷。防彈衣在幾年之前只有防流彈的作用，就算是現在也沒看改良到哪去。就像她現在這樣，穿的是機構最新研製的防彈衣，還不是被轟得一片淤青。當時她被打得向後仰倒在地，幸好是臟器不怎麼多的左側，如果右側估計已經把肝給震傷了，能不能逃跑都難說。當然最可怕的還是幾釐米的長子彈，如  
果趕上點二零，防彈衣也會一起被轟爛。根據內腔效應，人會被徹底炸飛炸爛，分散成無數片四射開去。她不禁又想起那些超不寫實的電影，那種子彈好像沒特別殺傷力，只是看著很爽而已。狗屁，都是狗屁。更為狗屁的是，電影中往往一個炮彈過來把前面一個人炸得稀碎濺到後面的人的身上，後面的人就受刺激的啊啊大叫，真實的情況是，炮彈過來，以幾十幾百米不等為半徑，圓中的人必死無疑。如果炮彈是靠直接炸人或炸裂的彈片傷人就好笑了，大部分人都是被瞬間震死的。

 

然而她又為什麼要知道這些呢？亂菊寧願根本不知道這些，一樣跟著其他觀眾在電影院裡興奮，羡慕那些特工或者戰爭精英們的精彩表演。

 

現在距離松本亂菊和市丸銀重新聯繫上已經過了五六年，露琪亞都已經快從東大畢業了。亂菊已經是個擁有6年工齡的資深特工，早就適應了顛簸的日子。她馬上就要迎來28周歲生日。對於一個女人來說，這可不怎麼妙。她的同事們有很多已經結婚，雖說特工這特殊身份是秘密的，但不妨礙人們戀愛結婚，只要繼續保持隱秘的工作性質就可以了。畢竟他們都有體面正常的偽裝工作和偽裝身份。這也算不上欺騙。他們也可以申請退役，在文職工作者中，退役比較麻煩，可像她這樣體力勞動者在年齡大了之後就可以申請，或者是改做文職工作，或者可以直接拿退休金。所以，社會的正常生活雖然無法擁有，但是基本生活還是可以  
享受的。只不過都快28了，她忽然想到銀，想到他們之間的關係，這太扯了！對於一個快30的女性真是失敗。亂菊關了電視，關閉所有的燈，走進臥室，爬進被窩。狗血、混沌、亂七八糟，怎麼都讓她松本亂菊攤上了，而且還全是因為一個人，她覺得有些遺憾。  
亂菊到底是個怎麼樣的人？她是個身材極佳的女性，平時大大咧咧內心堅強敏銳的觀察者，雖然總是在竭力逃避工作、喜好偷懶、但在關鍵時刻卻有著獨特的責任感並且能勇於承擔的、值得信任和交付後背的同事，除此之外，還是個好的酒友，以及，身手敏捷氣魄非常的特工。生活算得上輕鬆，工作有時候會很累，但薪資很高，在意外保險以及機構給她所買的保險中，她寫下投保受益人：市丸銀。

 

市丸銀是松本亂菊的青梅竹馬，兩人就和露琪亞同戀次一樣，都是在孤兒院相識。發色異常的小孩自然受到排擠，從小就一臉離奇笑容的市丸銀似乎毫不在意。那時的男主角坐在臺階上眯著眼曬太陽，看見不遠的地方有幾個稚嫩的身影圍成了一團，起初他並沒在意，以為不過是小女生在一起玩些什麼。當人都散去，他才發現，她們玩的是個小女孩兒。六月的陽光明亮得有些刺人地灑在被欺負的小孩身上，那一頭如同太陽的短髮晃了尚且年幼的市丸銀的眼，只一眼就愛不釋手。他看見最後一個離去的小女生伸手扯住一綹她的頭髮，她的腦袋隨著那股野蠻力量歪了一下，便微微皺了眉，不自覺地向那兒走去。他看見她捂著被揪痛的地方，灰濛濛的眼睛裡卻沒有淚水或者任何感情，只是繼續保持坐在地上的姿勢，看著被弄髒的裙子，臉上有的地方也被掐得紅紅的。他牽動了一下嘴角，戲謔地想，不是傻吧？她低頭看著短短的影子橫在自己的面前，並沒有抬頭張望，反正也是陌生惡意的臉龐，她只是大聲地說：“糖已經沒了，你來晚了。”市丸銀便想起來，剛入孤兒院的是會發那麼一把糖果，今天偶然聽見的新成員也就是她了，叫什麼來的？幼小的他望著更加幼小的她，卻沒有急著問名字，而是掏出一個柿餅遞到她低垂的眼前。亂菊看見眼前出現一塊棕兮兮帶著類似粉筆灰一樣的東西，難看極了，但是好像有甜膩的味道散發出來。她順著對方的手臂望上去，便看見了他逆光的臉龐，眯著的雙眼、帶著奇怪而溫暖的笑容，那就是她看見市丸銀的第一印象了。亂菊伸出手遮擋刺眼的陽光，從指縫之間還可以看見他的笑容還有和她一樣異類的頭髮。然後，就是指縫之中的他不見了，能感覺到放在手裡的是一個涼涼的東西，亂菊拿下來發現是那塊還很柔軟的柿餅，而男孩已經坐在身邊看著自己。那笑容裡或許有溫柔或者歡迎的意味？亂菊當時很感動，其實不久之後她發現那不過是面癱。亂菊小心地嘗了一口，之後露出的單純笑容讓市丸銀很開心。  
亂菊在幾次試圖與其他小女生接近卻遭到排擠宣告失敗之後，終於放棄，她的年幼時的所有時間便被市丸銀填滿。發色詭異的小孩兒只有和同類在一起才不致太孤單，就連老師也會覺得把這些孩子的頭髮剪短比較穩妥。亂菊的頭髮有些天生的自來卷，銀一直很好奇她蓄長髮會是什麼樣。他經常極想碰碰那柔軟的陽光，但卻在遇見那樣純淨帶著疑惑的眼神後住了手。

 

亂菊在遇見市丸銀做靠山之後，便沒有被欺負的困擾，起碼是沒有來自相仿年的孩子們的威脅。每次遇見小女生追在自己後面要揪自己頭髮的時候，便迅速跑到市丸銀身後。而身前的那個單薄少年，似乎總有辦法是那些小女生安靜下來或者一哄而散。亂菊不止一次想過，大概她們是害怕他的笑容吧。她總是緊緊拽住他腰兩側的衣衫，呼吸紊亂，從他的肩膀上偷偷看過去，之後安心下來長出一口氣。全然不清楚那些膽小的女生看見市丸銀惡意可怕的笑容之外還會看見其突然睜開的雙眼，露出那麼詭異的瞳仁，顯得十分邪惡，完全就是從故事書裡跑出來索命的惡鬼。

當年的市丸銀拉著亂菊也沒少做幾件煽情的事，亂菊的手掌小而柔軟，握起來手感很不錯，

最重要的是那讓人感覺心安，會有溫柔的情緒一直流通到心底。銀喜歡帶著亂菊去孤兒院下

一個路口的報亭，還在垂髫之年的他們對花花綠綠的雜誌報章封面沒有什麼愛好，只是因為

那報亭售糖。在他還未過售票線的某一天，他神情貌似凝重地對身邊的亂菊說，“亂菊知不

知道這也叫情人亭？”他把口袋裡的幾枚銅板撥得叮噹直響。

 

“為什麼這麼說？”本以為一向老實的亂菊會說不知道，然後他就可以故技重施避重就輕地

扯開這個話題，沒想到她卻像很有興趣一樣。

 

“因為……是這樣的，我聽院裡的大孩子們說，誰有了心上人，誰就要……”話一說完，銀

立刻感到追悔莫及，這樣直白的說法似乎不是他的風格路線，他當然不關心青少年心理健康

的問題，而是這總有些表白的嫌疑。

 

結果亂菊不知所措地揮揮手，“你說什麼？”

 

“哎哎，就是說誰一旦有了心上人就邀請心上人到這裡來。因為，當它……當亭子關上的時

候。”銀不懷好意地湊近亂菊的臉。

 

“這是真的嗎？”亂菊並不躲閃，而是大睜著眼睛看著這座亭子，“這裡能提供足夠的空間

給戀人們嗎？”

 

“聽起來很噁心，是嗎？”

 

“是的。”銀聽完回答便背著手接著向前走去，亂菊在後面緊跟上，她低聲說：“那些情侶

一定很瘦吧？”

 

兩個人咯咯地笑起來，準確地說，大部分聲音是亂菊發出的，銀只是一臉愉快的笑容注視著

亂菊。“就像我們，”亂菊雙手搭在銀的肩膀上比量著，灰色的眼睛裡閃著明亮的光芒，

“我是說，至少不能比我們胖。”當時的銀沒敢回應她這句話。

 

他們走進亭子發出來的光圈裡，亂菊打量著裡面正看著電視的老闆，問銀：“就是他嗎？”

 

銀點點頭。

 

“長得有點像猩猩。”

 

銀將手環成杯狀壓低聲音對著亂菊說：“他五年前從動物園裡跑出來，飼養員現在還在找他

呢。”

 

亂菊被逗得哈哈大笑，也照著銀的樣子對著銀的耳朵說：“那些人沒找他，是他們把他關在

這裡的。”

 

兩人抬頭看看報亭老闆，同時發出爆笑，因為他們同時想到這個一臉嚴肅的“猩猩”被關在

一個被棒棒糖圍成的房子裡面的情景，實在滑稽。笑聲引起了老闆的注意，這位老闆長著一

雙粗重的眉毛看起來更像只猩猩了，銀和亂菊笑得差點直不起腰。銀看見亂菊用手捂住嘴，

努力讓自己看起來更嚴肅一些。

 

報亭老闆從窗子探出頭來問：“你們要買些什麼？”

 

銀很快恢復常態，變得一本正經，走上前來說：“我要買香蕉，謝謝。”

 

亂菊聽罷忍不住大笑，捂在嘴上的手不禁壓得更緊了。銀轉過身來，面對著她，手指放在唇

前，以一種前所未有的嚴厲神色要她安靜。一邊的老闆依然伸著頭倚在窗邊。

 

“我這兒不賣香蕉。”

 

銀眯起狹長的眼睛，擺出一副難以置信的表情。“沒有香蕉嗎？”

 

“沒有，還要什麼嗎？”

 

亂菊努力克制自己，結果因為太用力全身都在抖動。她跌跌撞撞離開報亭，沖到幾步開外的

郵筒旁邊，靠在上面以便讓自己笑個夠。銀悠哉地走向她，搖了搖頭。“沒有香蕉。”

 

亂菊禁不住捧腹大笑，好不容易夠到銀的耳朵，“一定……是他自己……把香蕉……吃

了。”銀感覺小女孩紊亂的氣流充斥在耳邊，溫暖而癢，音節帶著因為印製大笑而產生的抖

動，隨時都有可能衝破這壓低的聲音。溫熱的氣息灌進他的腦子裡，這真是奇妙的感覺。隨

即他調整心情，讓自己冷靜一會兒，然後走回到窗前，掏出褲兜裡的銅板，“我要一袋水果

軟糖，謝謝。”

 

報亭老闆給他一個白眼兒，不過仍用長鉗從一大塑膠罐的彩色糖果中，把各色糖果夾進一個

小紙袋裡。銀回頭看了一眼亂菊，以確定亂菊能聽見他的話，然後開口道：“別忘了香

蕉。”

 

可憐的老闆立即停下手裡的動作，“我說了不賣香蕉。”

 

“我是說糖果做的那種香蕉。”銀指著塑膠罐裡的繽紛糖果。

 

像這樣溫情的短小片段對於這對兒青梅竹馬來說很平常，他們的童年多半是充滿了這樣那樣

的愉快，明亮而流暢。只是他們依舊從心中感到莫名的寂寞，是的，寂寞。幸好他們有彼此

相互慰藉。在那樣的似乎什麼都是新鮮而未知的年齡，就感到了那種無所適從的寂寞。反倒

是隨著長大，這種寂寞悄悄地隱匿了起來，似乎無跡可尋，但卻已經深深烙在靈魂裡面變成

了一種習慣和氣息。至於源頭，人類與生俱來的孤獨感也好，孤兒的境地也好，或者因為發

色而被其他的小孩兒排斥也好，這些都已經沒有意義。

 

在兩人上了小學之後的一天，孤兒院陸陸續續新進人員裡多了一個嬰兒，黑色頭髮大眼睛，

不喜歡哭鬧。院長說那是露琪亞，那時他們還不知道這嬰兒對他們日後的生活會如此重要。

市丸銀只是覺得亂菊對這嬰孩有著非同尋常的興趣，在問及時，亂菊卻認真地看著他說，這

孩子發色很正常，如果從小培養感情，借助她以後一定有利於向大團體靠近。銀當時有種哭

笑不得的感覺。他認為亂菊之所以會產生這樣的興致，無非和女生們愛玩洋娃娃的本性有

關。孤兒院裡的小女生們雖然享受不到什麼奢侈的愛，但幾乎人手一隻洋娃娃，那是女孩必

備的玩具。從生下來她們就對這樂此不疲，不斷練習。等到他們成人結婚之後，就會有自己

的小孩兒——那是他們得到的功能最複雜最齊全的洋娃娃。銀合計著是不是該用偷偷搞到的

零花錢給亂菊買一隻假的。畢竟真的有諸多麻煩，甚至有佔用亂菊和他的獨處時間的嫌疑。

不管是怎麼樣奇怪的初衷也好，他們和這個叫做露琪亞已經不再是嬰兒的孩童關係越來越

好，他們的年紀也漸漸變大，當然這途中還插進來一個非正常發色的阿散井。幾個人勉強算

是個小團體，性格各異倒也熱鬧。

 

逗弄露琪亞小妹妹確實是件很愉快的事，因為這通常會惹毛了亂菊，但銀並不會就此小心一

些，反倒是更加猖獗，所以銀自己也分不清究竟是從怒目圓睜的露琪亞身上得到的樂趣更多

一些，還是這樣做只是為了從逗亂菊中得到快感，畢竟直接欺負亂菊的話，很不忍心。

 

不管是幼年少年青年甚至以後的歲月中的亂菊，在銀的眼裡始終是一副純潔無辜的樣子，眼

神帶著點認真和懵懂——其他人似乎很難從青年以後的亂菊身上看到的特質。銀覺得他們不

過是眼拙，其實只要想像一下，把亂菊披散著的頭髮給紮起來，清亮純良的目光就會變得明

顯易見，穿上規矩合身而非寬大衣服，就能看見纖細的身形雖然局部豐滿但並不妨礙這一切

成為完全的清純的女學生化身。很好欺負的樣子。幸好，幸好其他人眼拙。銀在心裡感歎

著。他的亂菊其實和嫵媚性（囧）感妖（啊囧）嬈關係不大，前提是她不會用大而化之的肢體語言和誇張

過火的神情偽裝成那種樣子。即便是那種樣子，他也不介意，更不會干涉。他喜歡做她的觀

眾，看她決定自己的生活。只是覺得有趣，雖然有時候也會考慮到危險或者騷擾什麼的，但

別人也許不知道，他可知道，亂菊很堅強也很會照顧自己。所有掩藏在豪放或性感之後的情

緒都只在他面前展現，也只有他看得到，比如認真，比如單純，比如在乎，懷揣著小小的自

尊、小心翼翼的收斂了所有驕傲、堅強倔強又隱忍地站在自己面前或跟在自己身後。他很愧

疚讓她墮入如此彆扭的境地，他討厭讓她變得卑微和不敢再希望的自己。他有時會誠懇地希

望她可以回復到小時候那般認真、純淨、或許有不安迷茫，但滿懷希望——對他也好對這世

界也好。當然這些都是花了數年相伴時間才體味出來的東西，當時的銀和亂菊還是什麼都不

懂的小屁孩。

 

在銀上了初中之後，這種男人不壞女人不愛的特質便明顯體現出來。似乎人緣不比亂菊差，

甚至還要受歡迎。亂菊對此十分無奈，經常對著銀抱怨那些小女生的腦袋裡都想的什麼。她

亂菊雖然發色詭異，但舉止親切，成績也不錯，絲毫沒有不良少女的苗頭，再加上這發育得

有些過火的身材，怎樣都算上男女通吃了。怎麼所有人緣加起來還沒那個笑得一臉居心叵測

的蒼白少年的女生緣好？於是蒼白少年笑而不語，整個暗淡的秋季學期都變得明媚晃人起

來。

 

秋季學期自然有運動會，亂菊被推為四乘四百接力中的第一棒。對於這種事情，亂菊沒有特

別的愛好，本著能逃則逃的態度，卻被精明強幹的班長逮個正著。從體育測驗的成績來看，

松本做第一棒似乎不錯。放學後，亂菊無奈地開始練習，不管有多不樂意，既然被報了名，

就要全力以赴。來到操場，已經開始有為運動會準備的學生進行三三兩兩的操練，放下書

包，把半長的頭髮用發圈束起來，雙手相扣高舉過頭頂，伸展，側腰，壓腿，活動手腳腕，

準備活動做妥之後，下蹲，抬起臀部，身體前傾，目光放在前方一米的地面上。卻看見一雙

眼熟的鞋子橫在正前方。

 

亂菊直起身，看著眼前還沒自己高的銀，嘴角有些得意，任是是市丸銀如何受女生歡迎也沒

自己高。女生比男生早發育是人類顛撲不破的自然真理。

 

“亂菊報了運動會的項目嗎？現在就開始操練，真是難得的勤奮呢。要不要我等你回院？”

銀的眼角的弧度雖然從不會改變，但嘴角的弧度卻可以變化出各種形狀，表達出各種意味：

嘲諷的、戲謔的、惡意的、邪惡的、玩味的、變態的，還有只屬於亂菊的溫暖的、溫柔的。

 

“是被班長強制報的名。說起來，銀不是也報了跳高還是跳遠？不要練習的麼？”亂菊想起

來同班花癡的小女生一早就打聽到和她沒有分到一個班的銀也要參加運動會的消息。這消息

比自己似乎還要靈通。

 

“哎呀哎呀，”銀似乎有些嫌惡地搖了搖手，“那是他們給我報的，運動會的時候隨便跳跳

就好。”

 

“哈？以銀的身高，不管是跳高還是跳遠完全沒有任何優勢啊。如果還不趁現在好好練習，

運動會上大概會很丟人的吧。”亂菊睥睨著身前的比自己矮了一截的銀色腦袋。

 

“哦呀呀，亂菊好惡毒的呢。”市丸銀並不氣惱，依舊扯著開心的笑容，眯著的視線開始下

移，“比起這個，我更擔心的是亂菊賽跑的時候……話說，亂菊的發育是不是超前了啊？”

 

“色狼！”亂菊憤恨地追著早就一溜煙跑開去的銀。

 

運動會上的色狼表現似乎不錯，拿到了年組第一，跳高和跳遠都是。亂菊沒看見他的身手風

姿，甚至連身影都看的模糊，因為她發現她沒辦法從一堆女生週邊擠進去圍觀那麼一兩個銀

的精彩鏡頭，三級跳和跳高的場子成了本次運動會氣氛最熱烈的場地。她在最外層踮著腳努

力向最裡圈看，除了前面那些礙眼的人腦袋什麼都看不見。只有在跳高的時候，銀高高地越

出標杆在空中仰翻過去，同時也越過了重重的人頭，被她看了個正著。少年單薄瘦削的身軀

在空中停頓了那麼一兩個毫秒，銀色的碎發飛動著遮住了眯眯眼，姿勢帥氣流暢，引來前排

少女們的瘋狂叫喊，還有“市丸銀我愛你”氣勢磅礴的女聲口號。亂菊笑得彎起了眼睛，聽

見廣播：四乘四接力預賽即將開始請運動員到主席臺就位。於是亂菊深呼吸了兩口，轉身向

主席臺跑去。

 

預賽成功晉級，決賽下午進行。午飯時間，市丸銀拿著裝滿零食的書包偷偷潛入到亂菊班級

的最後一排。前面幾排的女生就眼冒精光地交頭接耳起來，時不時地興奮回望。引起這小小

騷動的男主角沒有絲毫緊張不適，完全無視大環境中的激動目光，徑直走到亂菊身邊的空座

位上毫不客氣地坐下，仿佛坐在自己的座位上再自然不過。而身邊的亂菊正認真地吃著盒子

裡的午飯，連頭都沒抬一下。他微微皺了眉，似乎對自己在亂菊的世界裡稀薄的存在感而感

到不滿。

 

“啊咧，亂菊在偷吃什麼好吃的？那麼專注？”不懷好意的聲音，細長眯著的雙眼。

 

“哎！”亂菊慌忙吞下嘴裡的飯，“你怎麼偷跑過來？還這樣光明正大地坐在這裡？被老師

發現就糟了。”

 

“放心，亂菊如果不那麼大聲的話，其他人是不會發現的。”銀一臉曖昧地笑著，亂菊掃了

一眼前方興奮的女生們，嘴角開始抽搐，面前的這位青梅竹馬編造事實的能力看起來是又提

升了不少，明明是那樣讓人信服的語氣神情。大概泡妞什麼的會很順手。“亂菊在發呆

嗎？”被銀的問題喚回神兒，看見面前的少年抬起手抹掉自己嘴邊的飯粒，沒有任何的曖昧

或者溫柔可言。

 

“銀吃飯了沒有？”

 

“沒有。怎麼辦？很餓啊……”

 

“你不要妄想我把午飯給你。我下午還有比賽。”

 

“亂菊好狠心，我明明經常給亂菊柿餅吃的。到現在加上利息，都不止一頓午飯了。”

 

“利息？”亂菊覺得氣短，好你個市丸銀，計算利息都學到這兒上來了。

 

“要不我們交換吧？亂菊的午飯就是我的了，”說著銀很自然地從亂菊手裡拿過餐盒和筷

子，並把一書包零食遞給亂菊，“而這些，就拜託亂菊了。”

 

“你什麼時候買這麼多零食？”亂菊有些驚訝，銀的零花錢大部分都被浪費到自己身上，何

況他昨天晚上和她放學後也沒去買過什麼東西。

 

“那是別的女生給的。”

 

亂菊看了眼從食堂打來的簡單午飯正被市丸狼吞虎嚥，心裡有些微惱，這小子是在向自己顯

示他對女生們的魅力嗎？

 

“亂菊下午要上場，記得把巧克力吃掉。”說完，銀自然地從亂菊的外衣口袋裡掏出手絹擦

了擦吃完飯的嘴巴，在亂菊要把手絹丟到他臉上的前一秒跑得無影無蹤。

 

下午四乘四的起跑線，剛好是在銀班級的所在地的旁邊。市丸銀抱著胸站在班級前方，看著

賽道上正做著準備活動的亂菊，露出意味不明的笑容。同在賽道上的本班小女生本來很興奮

可以博得市丸銀的青睞，卻發現他的目光穿過自己，落在身邊金色頭髮的女生身上。真是囂

張的顏色啊，不過那小女生很不情願地想，他們兩個的發色似乎還很配。

 

亂菊穿著有些肥大的白色汗衫和白色的短褲，站在午後的陽光之中。纖細的少囧女身體變得很

有誘囧惑力，尤其是那雙腿，在短褲的襯托之下顯得修長筆直，引來不少男同學的目光，當

然也不是說就沒有老師的了。雖然發育得良好，但是半長不短的頭髮被紮在腦後，像只兔子

尾巴一樣，露出來的清亮的雙眼、和自己一樣的尖尖的下巴。儼然一副楚楚可憐的無辜女初中生模樣。

 

市丸銀看著亂菊下蹲、繃緊身體、隨著槍聲響起嗖地一聲從眼前呼嘯而過，臉上的笑容就更

強烈了些。他發現亂菊開始留長髮，對這女性意識覺醒有著隱隱的擔心和妒意，全然不清楚

女主角完全是因為他某天無心漏嘴的一句話：希望看到亂菊長髮的樣子。眼睛隨著飛跑的女

主角在場上畫了一個圈，亂菊咬住嘴唇速度不減地伸長手臂把接力棒遞出去的情景讓市丸銀

的壞心眼住了嘴，還是等第二棒再說吧。第二棒的人已經跑出去，第一棒亂菊爭氣地落下其

他組十幾步拿到優勢。因為緩衝，亂菊跑出去幾步，轉身走回來和已經站到跑道上的第三棒

拍了拍手，然後向自己走來。於是熱烈的呼喊聲加油聲就成了飄渺的背景音。

 

啪啪，有節奏的掌聲，“亂菊跑得真快呀！”他看著胸脯因為呼吸劇烈起伏的少女站到自己

身邊，叉著腰，和自己一樣看著賽道。“不過，”他拉長了聲音，露出了一個嘲諷的惡作劇

般笑容，“真可惜亂菊的班級不能拿到第一。”

 

“哎？怎麼可能？惠子跑得最快了。你們班至少已經被我們落了三四米了。”

 

“你們的第二棒是叫惠子吧？”

 

“嗯。”

 

屆時，第二棒們已經快跑到交遞位置，惠子遙遙領先。就在惠子遞出接力棒的時候，和亂菊

的“惠子加油”一同響起的還有市丸銀居心不良的曖昧腔調：“惠子，喜歡你喲。”於是亂

菊睜大眼看著惠子把接力棒掉在了地上，接力棒不聽話地滾出一段距離，惠子慌忙刹車撿起

地上的接力棒，準備再交遞，與此同時居於第二的銀所在的班級完成了交遞沖到了前面。

 

“壞心眼！”亂菊沖著銀的鼻子大叫，她終於明白了市丸銀的曲線救國政策。惠子似乎表示

過對這人很感興趣的樣子，沒眼冒紅心但也曾面容泛紅地說他笑容邪魅。她當時還成功地把

水噴了一地，說，邪佞、鬼魅都適合，但是邪魅，這種文藝氣息濃厚的詞不適合用在市丸銀

身上。什麼叫肉體交易？眼前就血淋淋閃亮亮的例子啊。市丸銀把出賣色相解釋得無比生

動、淋漓盡致。

 

“亂菊是在嫉妒嗎？”銀鎮靜地看著怒視自己的亂菊，亂菊就突然明白了，他市丸銀是在一

石二鳥。

 

“少做夢了！”亂菊果斷地一巴掌拍在銀的下巴上，阻止對方不懷好意的臉龐的靠近，準確

地說是被她推得面朝天。

 

市丸銀和松本亂菊度過了平淡無奇的初中歲月，風平浪靜地升到了同一所高中，依舊是不同

班級。身邊昔日的男孩子已經比自己還要高大，其實早在初中的時候亂菊比銀高的得意勁兒

沒保持多久就遭到了毀滅性的打擊。明明是那樣單薄的身體，竟然抽苗一樣地猛長，很快地

就超過了自己，足足多了13釐米。她要微微仰頭才能對上他狹長的眯眼。他俯視自己的感覺

總是讓她覺得很不自在，似乎又回到了當年剛剛碰面時男孩子逆光高大身影的情境之中，讓

她覺得自己還是如當初一樣無力。不過不是有人說什麼什麼最適合的高度便是過肩不過耳

麼，按照這標準，剛好。只是銀從初中開始就有些變化，玩笑依舊有，但不會再逗得自己滿

操場追殺他，壞心眼也有，可是不會再讓她驚叫，奇奇怪怪的笑容一個不少，但背後的意義

亂菊無法再像以前把握得鮮明肯定。其實也沒有變得多寡言，但整個人的氣息開始變得寂

寞。亂菊感到不安，銀的心思變得猜不透，晦澀而陰暗，就像原子最外層的電子，游離不

定。她徒勞用力，但終究礙著可笑的自尊不能出口直接探明對方心思。這些緩慢的變化積累

到了高中，市丸銀與當初的小男孩就有了天差地別。亂菊有時候會安慰自己，她自己習慣了

銀的玩笑便不再會追著他打，習慣了銀的壞心眼就不會再驚叫，自己已經發育成女人所以思

維方式肯定與銀會有所不同，這些都是相互作用，並不是銀在變，而是自己隨著銀一起在成

長。雖然並不是所有的時候都管用，比如偶爾也會有像“明明習慣就應該更加熟悉，為什麼

現在卻有了陌生的感覺”這種問題。她寬慰自己，彼此的這些變化就像昆蟲的不同生命階段

很自然，沒什麼好奇怪，更無須不安。畢竟不管怎樣，一切的一切，信任是不改的。

 

兩個人身上的壓力都重了起來，高中時期面臨著畢業去向問題。雖說大學學費可以貸款，生

活費半工半讀的話也能勉強應對。但亂菊還是開始緊張，畢竟有準備總比沒準備好。何況現

在的生活也需要應付的不是？

 

自從上了高中之後，亂菊沒參加任何社團，等待下課便急忙跑出去打工，所有餐館、蛋糕

店、酒吧，錢少活累沒人願意幹的……只要給錢的，她都做。老師和學校對於亂菊這種半工

半讀的辛苦表示理解，偶爾遲到早退也只是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。倒是市丸銀似乎沒有這麼緊

迫，還參加了學校的跆拳道社團。亂菊並不是很在意，他喜歡就好，當時的亂菊對跆拳道沒

任何瞭解，只知道九段封頂。那時候的露琪亞小學還沒畢業，已經會非常懂事地體諒如此辛

苦的亂菊，她和戀次來之不易的零花錢都曾整齊地夾在亂菊的書本中。亂菊有時候會嘲諷地

想，這樣的辛苦會不會給露琪亞他們產生不良的心理影響。

 

她看著儲蓄卡上小有積累的數字有些覺得安全，雖說還遠遠不夠，更不用提雙人份，但如果

是銀一個人的話……只要他念到適合的院校喜歡的專業，就算讓她畢業直接工作她也不會有

太多抱怨。她覺得讀書是不錯，但並非不讀就不行，說白了，她的靈魂也有和他相似的隨性

與不羈，不會在一件事上執拗太深。讀書和銀的話，並列比較的可能性不大，很多孤兒都沒

有讀大學，只要過得快樂，亂菊並不太在意以什麼樣的方式。

 

市丸銀雖然掛著張笑臉，但也一樣不輕鬆。學習什麼的問題不大，打工會佔用一部分精力，

也和亂菊差不多要同樣晚才能回孤兒院。一年一度的運動會到了高三，亂菊覺決定就像前兩

年一樣不參加。前一天晚上，銀像往常一樣，到亂菊打工的酒吧接亂菊回孤兒院。問起明天

的運動會問題，亂菊給了否定答案，理由是已經提前和飯館老闆招呼過申請了一整天的工。

銀的眼角的弧度雖然從不會改變，但嘴角的弧度卻可以變化出各種形狀，表達出各種意味：

嘲諷的、戲謔的、惡意的、邪惡的、玩味的、變態的，還有只屬於亂菊的溫暖的、溫柔的。

（如果你覺得這句話眼熟，那麼恭喜，你的記憶力非常出色，因為作者是複製粘貼的）他擺

出接近於惋惜的表情，“真可惜呢，很希望看見亂菊在對抗賽上的表演呢。亂菊如果有所在

的社團一定會擔任主角的吧？”

 

“銀的社團明天要扮什麼？”

 

“大概是武士浪人之類的，不太清楚，反正是女生們負責化妝。”

 

“哎？”亂菊停下腳步，開始想像銀的一身武士裝扮會是什麼樣。

 

但在第二天，她終究是沒有看到，時間在應付客人的匆忙和疲倦中度過。彼時的市丸銀被一

群不同年級的女生拉著合影，身邊圍繞的女生之外沒有那個溫暖的身影擺出慵懶無奈的嘲

笑。他微微地有些失望。

 

兩人各自忙碌到銀的跆拳道比賽之後。高二的時候，銀所在的跆拳道社團代表自己的學校參

加縣裡的比賽就拿到了名次，銀的表現十分突出。高三這次是代表學校參加全國比賽。亂菊

說不想看那是假的，但因為不是社團的成員，無法跟著一同去，加上離畢業越來越近儲蓄卡

上的數字離實際還有一大段距離，打工就變得一分一秒都不能放過。

 

她買了包柿餅放在銀裝著道服的包裡，隨隨便便地對他說他回來那天去車站接他，語調誇張

上揚，聽不出一點落寞可惜的意味。事實上，第二天還是他來酒吧接的她。他看見亂菊把長

發全部塞進帽子裡，雙手抬到面前呵了呵氣搓了搓才戴上手套，接著她拽緊大衣，抱著手

臂，微微向前傾身準備沖進風裡，卻鬼使神差地向後望了一眼，便看見了自己。亂菊知道今

晚銀還沒回來所以不會有人來接她，但因為習慣也好，因為某種奇怪的期待也好，她還是向

以往銀等待她的地方看了一眼。她揉揉眼一度以為自己眼花或者記錯時間，最終肯定了站在

街對面的不是她的想像。她看見他穿著羽絨服還顯得清瘦的身板，單肩背著旅行包，隨意地

倚在欄杆上，高壓鈉燈給他蒼白的腦袋鍍上一層柔和的色彩，他沖著她似有深意地笑。

 

亂菊都不知道自己是微笑著輕快地跑到他身邊的，她笑著問：“你們今天回來的？”嘴裡冒

出的霧氣模糊了明亮的視線。

 

“他們還在東京，我是為了亂菊提前回來的喲。”聲調雖然還是一樣的滑稽，卻因為比平時

緩慢而有了溫柔的意味。

 

“啊哈？”

 

“我回來是要告訴亂菊，這次拿到了全國亞軍哦。”

 

“真，厲害……”她停頓了一會兒，然後突然抓住他的手腕向馬路對面大步走去，拉扯的力

量讓銀輕微地打了個趔趄，“說什麼也要慶祝一下。”

 

剛剛說完這句話，卻回轉身體，目光以一種無奈神情微仰，“都說了多少次，這麼冷的天不

做好保暖是會被凍壞的。”少年的手隔著手套就傳遞來冰冷的溫度，亂菊鬆開他的手腕，摘

下自己的圍巾，仔細地在對方的脖頸上繞了一圈，把兩側稍稍立起蓋住了他的耳朵。亂菊很

想就借著這溫情的名目占占對方便宜，比如給他暖暖手。小時候拉拉小手似乎再正常不過，

正常到沒有感覺，反倒是大了開始扭捏起來。始終還是沒有勇氣，她以為自己想到了一個好

主意，褪下一隻手套戴在銀的左手上，自己的左手握住他的右手。“這樣，我們就都暖和

了。”她看著女士手套被銀的手撐得有些走形，忍不住嘻嘻笑了起來。

 

“牽我的手就讓亂菊樂成這樣嗎？”亂菊有瞬間的停滯，似乎被這糟糕的玩笑命中。她驚異

地看見少年的手臂裹上自己的肩膀，把自己帶得走出幾步然後被按在他的胸前。像是被放了

慢動作，伴隨著自己巨大的心跳，可是隨後她就明白了實際情況和她腦子裡幻想的文藝情節

無關。

 

銀的手沒有在肩上停留幾秒就鬆開，揉了揉軟軟的銀髮，笑得像個不知所措的小孩子，“真

危險真危險。”尾音帶著嬉笑的意味，聲音深深淺淺，“亂菊就不能不在馬路上發呆嗎？”

末了，像配合這位青梅竹馬一樣，遠去的車還按了兩下喇叭。

 

兩人吃完火鍋之後時間已經很晚，地鐵已經快關門，亂菊和銀並列坐在乘客稀少的車上。因

為經常打工，所以招呼一整天下來也不會覺得渾身酸痛，但幅度比往日大了幾個檔次，亂菊

在有規律的忽走忽停中再也保持不了清醒的意識，歪在了銀的肩上。

 

地鐵運行得很平穩，沒有藉口。但市丸銀終究還是伸出手摘掉了禁錮住亂菊頭髮的帽子，隨

便啦，一會兒醒來硬說是滑下來的就好，他想。絲毫不指望蒙混過關。傾瀉下來的頭髮撲落

在他整個肩上，泛著柔和的色彩，銀抬起了手，在空中停滯了好一會兒，到底輕輕覆了上

去。比想像中的還要柔軟順滑。

 

“亂菊，有沒有人說過你的頭髮很漂亮？”

 

回答這句話的只是少女微微動了動的身體，和含混不清的哼一聲，勉強算是回應。其實當時

的亂菊聽見了，只不過太困倦，迷迷糊糊馬上就要墮入睡眠的感覺不想破壞，但在心裡聽得

真切。

 

“好像桔子，看起來就很好吃的樣子。”在徹底失去意識之前，她想，幸好沒說像柿子。這

大概就是亂菊為什麼會用桔子味的沐浴露的源頭了。早已成年喜歡冷眼看其他人的愛情故事

的亂菊一直還保留這習慣，她對自己的這種毫無用處的文藝感到十分挫敗和力不從心。

 

後來，亂菊一路睡到靠站，市丸銀將她打橫抱起以維持她不輕不重的睡眠。他負重的身影從

燈光明亮的地鐵站潛入到黑黝黝的夜風裡。夜晚的街道上沒什麼人影，孤兒院那一片就更是

如此，只有光禿禿的樹木投下斑駁的暗影。懷中的少女因為突然降低的溫度從不穩定的睡眠

中恍惚歸來，無意識地眯著眼向自己的懷裡靠得更緊一些，大概是冷了吧。

 

“亂菊你比想像的沉啊。”

 

她不應聲。

 

“這可不行啊，亂菊。醒了不下來走走是會被風吹感冒的。”

 

他低頭看著被凍得有些清醒過來的她，她還是不應聲。

 

“我說，那麼辛苦就不要做了吧。我今天找到一份工作哦。夠我們兩人上學的用度了。”

 

“你不是要去賣吧，市丸銀？”亂菊的聲音因為睡意很模糊，沒有平時故意的抑揚頓挫和誇

張，低沉而迷蒙，好玩極了。

 

“真是的，亂菊在說什麼啊。”銀故意發出有些委屈的腔調，嘴角又咧開了很多，“是靠我

這次的好成績拿到的喲，我要去做保鏢了。”

 

“保安？”

 

“是保鏢。”

 

“你確定不是打手？”

 

“不愧是亂菊，和我開始想找的工作一樣。”

 

“市丸銀！”

 

“確實是保鏢，而且還是全班的。但待遇豐厚。”

 

“開什麼玩笑，銀還是個學生，難道不要上學了？”

 

“所以，從明天開始我就要轉學了，晚上也不能再陪亂菊回來了。”

 

亂菊騰地跳下地，站在銀的對面。好哇，市丸銀，現在終於才說到重點，合著今天趕著回來

就是報喪的嗎？她微微眯著眼以一種不屑的神情注視著面前的少年，“這麼說，還不是賣

身？”

 

“啊，亂菊好過分呢。”於是蒼白的少年開始好脾氣地解說起來。亂菊大概瞭解了這狗血的

情況。雇主是個女高中生，本地有名的開發商大戶家的孩子，有被欺負和勒索的困擾，普通

意義上的保鏢無法跟到校園或者課堂去，有諸多不便，希望能找一同陪讀的保鏢。待遇自是

優厚，就是全方位24小時無死角的保護意味著形影不離，包括吃飯喝水接送時間，洗澡睡覺

除外。住宿在雇主家，不僅上下學同進同出十分方便，而且也方便在逛街散步隨時出行之時

隨傳隨到。市丸銀表示剩下的高三時間就能把兩個人日後的學費生活費賺個齊全，亂菊就不

必那麼辛苦了，安心讀書吧。亂菊聽完其實想說很多，比如“這種少女漫和言情小說裡的橋

段誰會信啊！”或者“她根本就是看上你了要找你做援囧助交際吧！”或者“這個世界有那

麼可怕嗎？哪來的那麼多綁架、勒索、暗殺啊？”她最想說的是：這是什麼情況？是真的

嗎？而她最後說出來的，只有一個音節：“銀……”

 

之後的亂菊在畢業之前就很少看見銀了，準確地說，只見過一次。雖說市丸銀曾經表情凝重

地跟她說兩個人都要繼續讀書學費的事亂菊不要操心，但亂菊或許是已經養成習慣，總覺得

忙碌起來才好。辭了酒吧的零工，一個時間比較晚沒有銀來接送，再一個高三複**是需要

更多時間。那次是她下班歸來發現肚子餓了，去附近的超市買包面吃，從眼花繚亂的速食麵

中隨便抽出一包，就看見不遠處牛乳製品的冷櫃旁邊雙手插兜隨便站立著的銀。在超市明亮

聒噪的燈光裡，那頭銀髮顯得很是招搖，依舊是白膚細目，蒼白得不像話，套在黑色的衣衫

裡就更顯得如此。像是心有靈犀一樣，幾乎在同時銀色腦袋就向自己的方向偏轉，亂菊趕在

前一秒之前偏過頭去，還是掃到了他所謂的雇主的背影，個子不高、衣著考究、外表平凡、

也沒任何氣場散發出來的小女生。她不留痕跡地轉身，嘴角卻劃過奚落的笑容，一點保鏢的

架勢都沒有。腦袋裡浮現出的保鏢的插手叉腿的姿勢給自己逗笑了，銀如果真那樣站才會奇

怪吧。這樣想著走到收銀線卻沒注意到惦念的主角已走到身後力道剛好地奪下了她手中的面

餅。亂菊詫異地回頭，看見工作態度難以讚賞的他，“這樣擅離職守可是不行的呀，銀。”

其實亂菊不知道，她有時候說話與那本質惡劣的青梅竹馬十分相似，不管是從內容上來講，

還是風格上來講，只不過兩個人包裝上不同的聲調，似乎千差萬別。如果單獨拿出對白來，

卻無從分辨。“亂菊不怎麼乖啊，總要吃點有營養的東西才對得起亂菊的身材吧。”他把一

包水果和巧克力遞給收銀員。她把那句要你管吞進肚子裡，他把要好好照顧自己咽進胃裡，

換上毫無破綻的笑容，“再見啦，亂菊。”

 

這一個再見就真的是畢業之後的再見，兩人報的並不是同一所大學，學費也真的如銀所說，

搞來了。本來事情順順利利就要一如既往地平淡下去的時候，亂菊遇見那麼一檔子事同時也

看見了銀的公寓之中有個她不認識的女人。那時，她才突然有了一種找不到位置的慌亂感，

她松本亂菊也許根本不是市丸銀生活中多重要的組成部分，也許只是占著童年好友那麼個暗

舊又渺小的角落。自己到底自以為是了多長時間？她覺得懊惱且羞愧。她想起了關於鏡面理論，卻沒想到即使是她現在所想也依舊逃不出該理論。銀有著不為自己所知甚至更豐富的生活，突如其來的醒悟帶來的不是難過而是措手不及和恐慌。後來的事情？後來的後來就是從未想過要的生活，就是讓她麻木厭倦的現在。

現在確實讓她身心疲憊，與市丸銀重新聯繫上近六年，如果不是她小心應對心思縝密的他也許時間還要更短一些。亂菊有時候會覺得銀根本不會在意自己的生活，這些偽裝和欺騙都是白費力氣，有時候會覺得銀對自己一開始就不是什麼深信不疑到現在懷疑更重了。她最怕他發現了什麼蛛絲馬跡或者邏輯不通的地方的時候，露出那種饒有興味的目光，讓她渾身寒毛倒豎。

市丸銀曾經藉故到亂菊的公寓看過，那時他們已重新聯繫上了一段時間。亂菊沒有猶豫也沒顧慮地直接把他帶回家，連一般女人最基本的羞澀或者停頓都沒有。雖然他們的關係可以說是密切，這些扭捏的事能免則免，但以往的亂菊會怎麼說？大概會一臉警惕或帶著惡作劇地神情問自己：銀為什麼會想去我的家？而現在這種開門揖盜的姿態，無論如何都像是早就准備好等著他提出一樣。

那是毫無個性特徵的房間，根本不像是亂菊的居所。除了牆上掛著張亂菊的藝術寫真，這個房間似乎當成誰的都無所謂。銀不認為幾年時間就會讓一個人的本性改變。可是這裡，到處都很簡潔，能少的絕不多出一處，完全不符合喜歡把一切搞得盡可能舒適的亂菊的本性。市丸銀裝作隨便亂逛實則四處查看，不大的書櫥裡面有本字典，還有幾本優秀廣告文案錦集和製圖軟體的專業書籍，似乎和工作相關。剩下的幾乎都是一些流行的通俗小說和時裝雜誌。

無一例外的是每本書都很新，似乎很少翻動。當然，也可以解釋為亂菊本來就不是什麼愛讀書的人。養了花卉，這是有人經常在此居住的良好證明，而且還是比較難照顧的蘭花，是不是有些刻意了？銀看了一眼在廚房泡茶的亂菊，偷偷拉開抽屜的一個邊角，裡是成打的素描紙，還有幾隻似乎沒怎麼用過的繪圖鉛筆和水筆，卻沒有一副作品和半成品。另外一個抽屜裡躺著一張存摺，和一個4寸招財貓的儲蓄罐，還有一些零錢、公交卡和名片散落在周圍。

悄悄翻開存摺，第一筆存款日期似乎還是高中時候，截止日期也是高中畢業。這就是亂菊在高中拼命打工的儲蓄麼？雖然有個溫暖的東西撞了一下市丸銀的心臟，但是他依舊迅速悄然地尋找著這間公寓的生活痕跡。顯然亂菊佈置的情感干擾沒有成功。桌子旁邊就是紙簍，裡面空空如也，十分乾淨。未免有些奇怪。就算電視空調都是房東提供的，無所謂保修卡，可抽屜和紙簍裡一張購物的票據或者水電費的單據甚至從超市購買零食的小票都沒，這不是太奇怪了麼？說不定在床頭櫃吧，想著銀向床頭櫃走去。小櫃上放著一盞檯燈，檯燈周圍有個

首飾盒，裡面裝著發圈髮卡等飾品，少得可憐，完全不像亂菊的作風。市丸銀找不到她前兩周戴著的發飾，事實上有部分亂菊戴過的發飾根本不在這裡。男主角嘴角邊的笑意加深，亂菊大概想不到他會注意並記住她的發飾吧。拉開小抽屜，裡面是遙控器之類的東西。下麵的小櫃門裡，也只是放著吹風機等女士用品，不見任何票根單據。銀折到衣櫃前，嘩地拉開衣櫃，嘴裡發出驚歎，“哎呀，亂菊，你什麼時候變得這樣勤儉節約了？這些衣服夠穿嗎？”

衣櫃的空間本來不大，中間掛著幾件面料精貴的套裝，隔層之間規整地放著一些輕薄的衣褲，內衣大概是收攏到儲納盒之中了，毛衣和厚重一些的衣褲也都折得整整齊齊地從底部落到上面來。似乎毫無破綻？但，對於亂菊那樣的性情，還是太少了，最重要的是，都太整齊了。

 

市丸銀，我沒有允許你亂翻我的東西吧？”亂菊依舊背對著他，燒著開水，準備著茶葉和茶具。雖然話是如此，但她故意動作緩慢，鑽進廚房好久不出來就是給他機會讓他好好搜一番。儘管搜吧，好打消你那不安分的好奇心。她深知這種好奇心于他於己都很危險，但她疏忽在太過自信。這樣精心佈置及維護的一個作為障眼法的公寓，對於一個不是十分瞭解亂菊的人來說，完美得沒有任何漏洞。但對於如此洞徹她本性的他來說，還是有很多紕漏。“話說，你平時都這樣翻過多少女孩子的衣櫃了？”  
“女孩子的衣櫃倒沒翻過，但是女死者的衣櫃翻過不少喲。”銀一臉笑容地望著那背影，之前說的話就是要讓她有所感知他在注意她。心理戰自然是時間越長對對方造成的殺傷力越大，可是亂菊在幾年時間似乎已經成長到足夠淡定，市丸銀對玩了幾年的心理戰頭一次失去往日的信心，開始懷疑是不是要換個什麼方法。亂菊的小心謹慎非同一般，婚外情或者一腳兩船這種爛俗情節是用不著做這麼小心和大費周章的。他也不信亂菊會和婚外情或者腳踏兩船有關。

 

明明喜歡熱烈和誇張地表達自己情緒的亂菊眼看著在自己面前開始變得安靜晦澀，開始小心地濾去了聲色和表情。他開始懷念那個有著認真清亮目光、坦誠地展示著所有的感情的小亂菊，以及那時可以毫無阻礙地接近她的世界的自己。這種細小的生疏表現讓市丸銀格外討厭。亂菊你到底在小心謹慎什麼呢？而他嘴上卻說：“沒有看見亂菊的性感內衣真是遺憾啊，亂菊你到底給藏在哪裡了？”

 

你還真敢這麼下流啊，市丸銀。”她當時回眸，眼裡閃過殺機。

 

他的笑容不改分毫，走進廚房，在亂菊的注視下，毫不客氣地拉開冰箱門。“亂菊有什麼好吃的？”冰箱裡的儲備還算豐富，雖然沒有綠葉蔬菜，雞蛋卻有好幾打，乳製品不少。優酪乳盒子上面印的日期距今天有8天左右的樣子。有甜品零食，有的已經被打開，有的明顯被咬了一口。還有一包柿餅。水果整齊地擺在最上方一格。果醬瓶子裡面的果醬只有一半。似乎是，毫無破綻？屋子裡的破綻那麼多，廚房卻這樣少，放在明面上的調料一眼就能掃到，不新、不整齊得讓人拘謹，充滿了真實濃厚的生活痕跡。冰箱裡的內容豐富，他這次完全是突擊，不可能事先就準備好易壞的水果和乳製品。可屋子大部分情況明明是指向另外一個方向。如果他沒預料錯，亂菊有另外的住處，不，幾乎可以肯定，亂菊根本不住在這裡。這廚房的謎麼，事情真是越來越有趣了。觀察與隨之而來的演繹沒花什麼時間，動作俐落就如同真的在找吃的一樣。市丸銀不動聲色地拿出一根香蕉，關上冰箱門，開始剝皮，“啊啊，亂菊的好吃的實在太少了啊。”

“真遺憾這個季節裡沒有柿子，但不是有你喜歡吃的柿餅麼？”亂菊關了開始鳴響的水壺。

 

“好感動，亂菊竟然還記得。”

 

“當初可是極其丟臉地被你用一塊柿餅就騙到手了，所以，怎麼會忘呢？”她微微側身，瞄了一眼市丸銀，眉毛微挑。  
銀看著自己用一塊柿餅就騙到手的女人，開心地笑了，“怎麼會？好像不止一塊吧？”對方卻沒有和她抬杠，而是把第一泡倒進水槽，開始沖第二泡，冒著熱氣的水注進茶具中，晶瑩透亮，幾縷蒸汽漫過她的臉龐，她認真地開口，神色專注在逐漸被浸潤的茶葉上。

“銀，以後少吃點柿子柿餅。對胃不好，容易得結石的。”

 

“亂菊……”這是他低得連自己都聽不清的呢喃，“你不會是愛上我了吧？”卻全因毫無美感兼惡劣的後半句破壞了當時的氣氛。  
如同他預料的一樣，銀沒有要來亂菊這個公寓的鑰匙，更印證了他腦子裡的想法。因為她根本不住在這，所以才不敢給他鑰匙怕他來的時候發現她根本不在。當然，亂菊有著從容且頑皮的藉口，她揚起閃爍的眼、滑過詭譎的笑容，說：“等我愛上你了再給你吧。”

 

市丸銀知道，亂菊從來不膩人，從小就是這樣。你給她，她不拒絕，你不理她，她也不鬧。安靜得近乎卑微。但即便是這樣也很難解釋亂菊目前的動向。隨著交往——暫且稱為交往吧——的時間越來越長，自己與亂菊見面的時間卻沒有越來越多，反倒是有時候的亂菊似乎刻意避開自己，以各種理由為藉口隔一段日子就會消失那麼一段時間。就像現在，她聲稱要

去外地參加個展會兩個禮拜。像模像樣的藉口。

 

諸如此類的藉口很多，比如身為文案的她說要去外地和客戶或瞭解理念、或協商細節、或修

改方案、或展示作品，花樣翻新、從不匱乏。聽起來合情合理。可，明明不全國著名的廣告

企業，怎麼會有那麼多的外地客戶？難道那個廣告公司就她一個文案？那麼高產，如此受重

視？他還偏偏就沒見過如此高產的文案的一個作品，一個故事板，一個策劃，哪怕是半成

品。他還真的不知道一個文案，哦，按照亂菊的說法已經升職為創意總監要出這麼多的差，

忙到有時候和自己明明在約會——暫且稱為約會吧——就中途消失。似乎，比他做警察的還忙。

 

有些奇怪，是不是？奇怪的事多了，在眾多的可疑之中，已經不算什麼了。他是真的不想像

對待犯人一樣揣摩亂菊。可懷疑隨著亂菊越來越詭異的舉動變得越來越重。亂菊身上雖有破

綻，卻沒線索，沒有任何讓亂菊舉動如此怪異的理由。他連猜測的方向都沒。一切幾乎被亂

菊很好地隱藏。但也只是幾乎，如果他想知道的話，身為警囗察在某些條件上方便得很，只

不過他不想那樣對待亂菊而已。可六年的時間裡這種奇怪的舉動沒有任何改觀，至於原因也

依舊是謎樣，最重要的是亂菊似乎就這樣下去、從未向他提及或者哪怕有一丁點坦誠的意

向。任是他多喜歡做亂菊世界的觀眾，也不能再袖手旁觀，他不得不做點什麼好改變這讓人

越來越惱火的現狀。不說干擾她的世界，至少他能像以前一樣看得見她的世界吧，並且看的

真切。

 

最簡單的手段自然是竊囗聽器，市丸銀沒費多大勁便從局子裡曖昧莫名的管道搞來這麼兩

只，沒錯，是兩隻。一隻在去亂菊公寓吃飯的時候，順手貼在床頭櫃上的檯燈下面。另外一

只貼在亂菊手卝機掛件裡面。亂菊的手卝機掛件是個陶瓷狐狸，安寧的白色與銀色泛著柔潤

的光澤，黑色線條纖細乾淨，中空為竊囗聽器提供了良好的蔭蔽場所，加上打在中空殼中的

結子上垂下長而厚實的流蘇，真的是好極了。簡直就是在為這一天而準備的。

 

市丸銀沒有在適合距離佈置設備上這種問題苦惱，因為第二天，亂菊就在電卝話裡神秘兮兮

地約他出來。雨天，他擠著公車，小心地不讓雨傘上的水碰到別人身上。來到亂菊的廣告

公司對面的咖啡廳門前，在靠著玻璃的座位上，銀看見亂菊端著一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡似乎十

分悠然。他推門進去看見笑臉相迎的服卝務員，走到她的位置上。亂菊跳起來有些神秘又有

些興奮地抓卝住他的手腕，還滴著水的雨傘就順著傘尖滋卝潤了亂菊的鞋子，她低頭看了

下，無所謂地抬頭，服卝務員十分體貼地遞來傘套。她還是抓著他的手腕，似乎在表達著激

動。兩人站在桌子旁，就像一對兒奇怪的情卝侶。她故意壓低聲音，“銀，你是刑囗警知道

的一定很多。你幫我看看這個是什麼？”亂菊終於放開他的手，從衣袋裡掏出他的那兩枚竊

囗聽器。竊囗聽器在白卝皙的手掌之中顯得十分具有諷刺意味。

 

於是他只能笑得密不透風，維持著戲謔的腔調加進了少許虛偽的驚訝，“好像，是竊囗聽

器？”他看見亂菊隨意地落座，兩隻手放在餐桌上拄著下巴，天真無辜地瞧著他。聽他說完

還煞有其事地點點頭，皺起了眉心。

 

“我也是這麼想的。我一定是被變卝態盯上了！”變卝態兩個字咬得清晰無比，亂菊沒有在

眼神裡上演迷茫和厭惡幾秒鐘，就換上了極不合時宜的笑容。純真，或者也可以說是得意。

市丸銀認為松本亂菊一定是故意的。

 

“這……難道是值得開心的事嗎？”

 

“這也是自身魅力的一種證明啊。何況，如果是這樣的話，銀大概會花更多時間保護我也說

不定。”

 

銀看著啜卝著咖啡的亂菊，對方一點話外之音的意思都沒有，可是事實誰都清楚。但做戲總

是要做全卝套，如果不這麼說，那就太沒專卝業精神了。“亂菊是在什麼地方發現的？又是

什麼時候發現的呢？”

 

“手卝機掛件裡。剛好昨天手卝機掉地上時候，掛件摔碎了才掉出這麼個玩意兒，否則我都

不知道。另外一個是在檯燈底下。在找掉到床頭櫃下面的項鍊的時候，拿燈照亮就發現了。

說到時間，在昨天銀走了以後就發現了呢。至於是不是更早以前就已經安置了，我就不知道

了。”

 

“哎呀呀，亂菊難道在暗示是我卝幹的嗎？”掛件恰好摔碎？項鍊恰好掉到床頭櫃下麵？騙

鬼麼？市丸銀的笑容有一絲抖動，亂菊你在挑釁嗎？

 

“我可沒這麼說。不過奇怪的是，變卝態到底是怎麼把這個安到我房間裡去的呢？”亂菊指

著竊囗聽器，擺出迷惑的表情。“除了銀之外，並沒有人去過我的公寓啊。”

 

“你確定沒有帶過別的男人回家？”紋絲不動的笑容下是市丸銀幾乎想冷笑的心，如果說之

前他還有所懷疑他善良的亂菊或許是真的迷惑也說不定，那麼時就可以徹底肯定對方在挑

釁。

 

亂菊開始反省玩笑是不是開得有些大了。她發現這倆東西的時候幾乎有種猜測被證實的輕

松，銀你到底是懷疑我了。在鬥智鬥勇和白費力氣之間的遊卝移不定終於停止了，他之前的

似是而非也終於變得明朗和可以確實。所以，只要肯定了這些就夠了，不是嗎？既然銀已經

懷疑並有所動作，她也沒必要再偽裝下去，是時候從裝乖轉向明目張膽地對卝著卝幹——只

要不留下卝任何線索就好。亂菊早就裝膩了，時時處處小心翼翼，累身累心。銀的懷疑沒有

讓她感覺到恐卝慌，反而是解脫和興卝奮。不必費心掩飾，反倒是可以光卝明正大地留下疑

點，少了不少腦力活動不說，最關鍵的是這種貓鼠遊戲很讓人興卝奮。不知培訓了這些年，

自己的才智是否能與之匹敵？那不妨較量一回吧。

 

但她還是決定收斂點，所以亂菊老實地回答：“如果銀你在從側面打聽我的私生活嗎？還真

是不坦率啊。不過我可以光卝明磊落地告訴你喲，銀是第一個踏入我家的異卝性。”說罷換

上狡猾的神色，“所以說銀，這個變卝態真的很令人費解啊。”

 

Round one市丸銀完敗松本亂菊。

 

也許這樣說不大公平，好歹也是刺卝激了亂菊從心理戰轉向白熱戰的轉捩點。可自己被揶揄

成這樣，怎麼也說不上是值得驕傲的事。

 

市丸銀今天心情實在不錯，因為他拿到了亂菊的通話記錄。看起來完美無瑕，號碼很多，只

有幾個特別高頻或固定的通話。他借用警囗察之便花了整整一天的時間，查到了所有號碼的

歸屬，高頻出現的通話都是亂菊的同事和廣告公司的電話。其他的號碼也是一些公司和集團

的電話，或者是那些公司職員的私人電話，也許是亂菊所在的廣告公司的客戶。看起來滴水

不漏，但也終究是看起來而已。這些都還需要求證。

 

至於如何求證，反向查詢沒有任何問題，另外和自己之前在一起的時候接的電話沒有時間沖

突，似乎不像偽造。是的，他早就開始留意，早就開始記錄。可這些如果想，終究還是能做

手腳，雖然他很難相信亂菊或者亂菊的幫手能入侵到電信系統，似乎沒有足夠的理由這樣

做。這樣複雜的偽裝如果是真的，那麼究竟是為了什麼。

 

市丸銀在亂菊下班的時候突然出現，沒有事先預約，屬於突襲查崗。但亂菊沒給人任何驚

喜，就如同普通兢兢業業恪盡職守的上班族，準時下班，沒有早退，也沒有不給解釋就不見

蹤影。亂菊把包甩到背後，抬起手腕掃了一眼時間，接著就看見了捧著一大束紫玫瑰的市丸

銀。市丸銀已經脫了制服，很難得的換上正經套裝。在匆匆流走的人群之中靜止在一角，臉

上依舊是萬年不變玩世不恭的微笑，隨隨便便地站在她的車旁，領帶鬆散，渾身上下都是散

漫不經的氣息，和這個世界格格不入。亂菊幾乎噗嗤一聲笑出來，她腦中只有一個想法：又

要玩什麼花招？不得不說青梅竹馬之間的心有靈犀通常都準確無比。於是她乾脆不抑制嘴角

濃烈的笑意，大步走過去，眼中的光彩似乎在告訴對方儘管放馬過來。

 

“一起去吃飯吧，亂菊。”銀遞出玫瑰，亂菊對此動作只有一個評價：好看。

 

“好啊。不過你如果準備求婚的話，我最好還是回家換套衣服。”亂菊像只蝴蝶一樣把鼻尖

伸進淡紫色的花朵之中。對方在她的鼻子離開花朵的時候還沒回答，“嗯，好香。知道你不

會那麼浪漫。所以走吧。”當然雖然掌握百科知識卻對花語知之甚少的亂菊不知道，紫玫瑰

的花語正是：浪漫真情和珍貴獨特。

 

坐在車裡的銀有些拿不準兒，離他只有咫尺之遙的亂菊剛剛那句話難道就全是玩笑的成分？

算算年齡，亂菊也不小了，但他無法知道她究竟想沒想過結婚。所以有些事情還是以後再

說，何況眼下有比那重要得多的問題。

 

亂菊一邊開車一邊靠猜想銀今天晚上的舉動來消磨時間，在上午剛到不久的時候，七緒就通

知自己通話記錄被查詢，提醒自己注意一些。通話記錄這東西早就被七緒做了手腳，七緒的

小組每天工作任務之一就是潛入電信系統修改每位元特工的記錄。而且偽造記錄均完美可靠。

亂菊對此很有信心。她認為在這點上無論銀怎麼折騰都不會有任何收穫，既然是這樣陪他玩

玩也未嘗不可。

 

餐廳安靜低調氣氛良好，除了銀把亂菊領到某張餐桌前對著陌生人說：“抱歉，讓你久等

了。”亂菊一時之間不明白發生了什麼。

 

“啊，不必介意。我也是剛到。”

 

“這是我的大學同學金井正彥，這就是我的女友松本亂菊。”

 

“啊，你真是好眼光啊。這樣的女人你是怎麼騙到手的啊？”

 

“初次見面，請多關照。”亂菊機械地應答，一邊的銀笑意加重。前者被這突然的情況搞得

有些發懵，雖然銀的那句她是我女友衝擊力很強，至始至終在他們的交往中銀從來沒有明確

地表過態或說過什麼，兩人也只是不鹹不淡不溫不火的關係，那天晚上也只是個意外，不會

比419多任何色彩。但亂菊的直覺告訴她，市丸銀一定是在玩什麼花樣，這種情況可不是把女友介紹給自己的朋友的狀態，起碼銀是沒那麼好心的。

 

“你好，沒有立刻認出您真是失禮。銀很少和我提起你。不，應該說是一次也沒有。我還以

為他找了個不敢拿出來說的女人，沒想到他藏了這樣一個美女啊。所以說，銀這樣不負責的

男人您還是不要的好。向其他男士炫耀自己的女友是尤物這是男友的本分吧。松本小姐，您

要不要考慮一下我？”

 

“啊，這可怎麼辦？我和銀就快結婚了，真是困擾呢。”亂菊一副賢良淑德不知所措的姿態

看向身邊的銀，妄圖從他臉上讀到一些類似與驚嚇或者恐懼的表情，但是對方的笑臉依舊波

瀾不驚。

 

直到飯局結束，銀也沒有表明他這次玩的什麼花樣。簡直就是氣氛溫馨的普通一餐。亂菊幾

乎開始懷疑，這市丸銀是不是和那座彆扭冰山朽木白哉的時間長了也開始彆扭起來，這頓飯

是不是他承認她或者對他們之間的關係做的彆扭表達？

 

飯後亂菊雙手別在腦後靠在副駕駛座上，眼睛微眯側著頭專注地看著開車的銀。銀沒有駛回

公寓，亂菊也不問。

 

“亂菊想要和我結婚嗎？”一語驚人恐怕是這位竹馬的壞習慣，可這次的語氣卻輕柔的不像

話，像極了曖昧動人的情話。身邊的亂菊表示淡定。

 

“銀不也說我是你女友嗎？彼此彼此，扯平了。”

銀的笑容流露出了點無奈的意味，這是他誠心誠意的發問，明明自我感覺語氣已經很真誠

了，卻還是被當作打趣她的調侃。亂菊告訴自己他語氣之中的柔和不過是幻覺，戲謔減少不

過是為了之後的嘲笑更強烈，認真就輸了，上當就完了。

 

“銀開車總是讓我感覺很危險呢，這樣眯著眼恐怕是看不清路的吧？”她想她還是換些更輕

松的話題。

 

“我開亂菊的車也一樣提心吊膽啊，總擔心亂菊會因為自己的身材就不安氣囊了。”

 

“這樣下流以後沒人要別來找我哭啊。”

 

“亂菊最好了，不會不管我。”

 

“撒嬌也沒用。”

 

“話說回來，亂菊對我那位同學一點印象也沒麼？”市丸銀把車泊在一片樹蔭之下，亂菊在

銀拉開車門之後發現他們來到了孤兒院的牆外。

 

“沒有。”亂菊不以為意地回答，銀卻突然拉住自己的手，力度不輕不重剛好保持在她無法

掙脫的程度，“你這是幹什麼？”亂菊提起自己的手，男子蒼白的手便也跟著吊起來。

 

“如你所見，花前月下啊。亂菊還真是不解風情呢。我曾經在條路上牽過亂菊無數次，所以

亂菊呀，不必害羞。試著找找童年的感覺不好嗎？何況我有些話要說，不能讓亂菊中途跑了

哦。”

 

亂菊看了一會兒他眯著的眼，看不見任何眼神，只能從那雙眯眼感覺到絲絲不懷好意的陰險

氣息。她乾脆不再猜測，“就算銀告訴我你已經結婚了，我也不會被嚇跑的。”

 

銀握著亂菊的手順著孤兒院牆外的那條公路走去，亂菊的手已然長大，不再像小時候那樣肉

乎乎地手感十足。雖然一樣柔嫩，卻變成纖細的形狀有了讓人心跳加快的嫌疑。銀指著院內

的建築，告訴亂菊原來的哪幢樓被拆了，哪幢又翻新了，操場重鋪了，遊戲設施也變多了，

小時候斑駁的單杠雙杠重新漆了，亂菊喜歡的滑梯被換成色彩鮮豔梯形複雜的款式。兩人經

過兒時售糖的報亭，不約而同地停下，亭內昔日像猩猩一樣的男人依舊還在，只不過變成了

老人。亂菊幾乎有想流淚的衝動。昔日的糖果早已換成大公司包裝精美的產品，那些廉價的

溫暖早已消失。銀從兜內掏出硬幣買了包彩虹糖遞給亂菊空著的另外一隻手，並不鬆開亂

菊。兩人繼續像前走去，樹木的陰影濃重了一些，兩個人臉上的表情更加模糊不清。

 

他們在孤兒院的正門前面對面停下，同時像院內望去。宿舍亮著燈光，有小孩子興奮的尖叫

依稀傳來，夜色濃重，他們按著記憶尋找彼此曾經的寢室，目光溫柔。兩個大人張望著孩子

的世界，從遠看去就像一對兒平常的幸福情侶。

 

“所以說，過去的歲月讓人懷念啊，是不是呢，亂菊？”

 

“那時候的銀有著張包子臉，很可愛呐。可人卻那麼多壞心眼，總是很老成的樣子。”亂菊

轉過頭看著面前棱角分明的男子，膚色一樣的蒼白，卻脫離了那時候柔軟稚嫩的臉龐。

 

銀也回過頭毫不躲閃這樣直白的注視，把亂菊的手按在胸前。“啊啊，那時候的亂菊卻很乖

巧啊。我說的任何話亂菊都不會懷疑，只會小心認真地傾聽，我做的任何事亂菊都不會反

對，只會安靜順從地支持。我對那時候的亂菊呀，就像是個擁有權威的家長。這還真讓我竊

喜了一陣子。可是現在的亂菊嘛……”他握著她的手，加重了力度。亂菊隔著衣衫感受到傳

遞來的沉穩的心跳，不疾不徐、沉默有力。

 

“現在的亂菊不乖了哦。剛剛的金井不就是亂菊公司不久之前接的那單冷凍食品的本地經理

嗎？亂菊說初次見面的時候我還真嚇了一跳呢。金井跟我說與亂菊公司只磋商了兩三次就拿

出了相當不錯的作品，過目難忘。尤其是這次的主稿兼總監松本亂菊。就連金井都沒認出來

亂菊，真令人費解呢。”

 

亂菊感覺到呼吸暫停，費了很大的力氣才抑制住手的抖動。要怪七緒他們做的太逼真嗎？或

者怪機構偽裝得太好反倒弄巧成拙嗎？機構給特工們設置的廣告公司雖是用於偽裝身份，但

為了避免引起不必要的懷疑，確實真正地做著廣告這行當。業務部是真正聯繫業務的廣告業

務員。只不過在接來單子和有顧客上門的時候，先由業務部接待再由另外一批廣告的行家裡

手製作或洽談。但是作品以及這些廣告人用的名頭都是這些特工們的身份。而七緒作為技術

支援部在偽造通訊記錄的時候確實用的就是實際中客戶們的電話。本來是天衣無縫，查詢不

出任何問題。可是誰知道市丸銀恰好會有個曾經是客戶的同學？這算什麼，天意嗎？亂菊覺

得從指尖開始整個手，不整條手臂變得冰涼。

 

市丸銀看見亂菊抬著的眼睛中，目光破碎得像被微風吹過的湖面。手中的她的手掌開始發

涼。自己居然有些莫名其妙的於心不忍。他不說話，悠然自得的樣子，一點也不急，像是在

等待。卻把對面的人弄得兀自心虛，惴惴不安。亂菊突然想到一個荒唐的問題，銀一定適合

審訊工作吧。

 

她低下頭，神情隱沒在劉海之中，“銀是以什麼樣的身份問我呢？如果是以警囗察的身份，

即使把我帶到警局我也還是有權利保持沉默的。如果只是以銀的身份，那麼可以允許我任性

一次不回答嗎？”

 

“不可以喲。”他看見她抬起頭，驚訝的目光、直白的恐懼，“逗你的。”還能怎麼樣呢？

有什麼辦法拒絕亂菊呢？何況就算堅持，亂菊大概也不會說的吧，只會尷尬的沉默。這可不

是他想要的結果。“亂菊很冷嗎？”銀的另一條手臂圍上了亂菊的肩，把亂菊帶入到懷裡。

亂菊從高中開始等待的那個擁抱，終於在她現在最迷茫最猶豫最需要安慰的時刻，得到了。

銀的善良珍貴而稀少，正因為轉瞬即逝就更顯得彌足珍貴。亂菊幾乎想感激涕零，這樣細膩

的體貼，似乎從未改變。那些平時對銀淺嘗輒止的人做出的評價實在很不公平，他們無法像

她一樣體會到他晦澀的溫柔。可她並不知道，只有面對亂菊的時候銀才會有這樣善良的感

情。他從來都不是什麼感情豐富的人，不過只要是人就有命門的吧。

 

Round two松本亂菊亮出情感武器、開了外掛、得到技術支持勉強與市丸銀1：1持平。

 

這一戰毫無疑問勝得腹黑、勝得漂亮，但結果似乎沒有什麼不同。所謂你猜中開頭，它擁有

結局。那麼就這樣，不想說的就不再過問，被動地等待解釋？他沒那麼善良安分。不逼亂

菊，不代表接受繼續被隱瞞。所以只能靠自己了呢。

 

最直接的方式就是跟蹤，不僅不容易被欺騙，而且亂菊神秘兮兮的原因會很直白清晰，不用

從各種蛛絲馬跡上演繹推理排除猜測。銀當然想過，但是就算再隨性也要保住飯碗，說不定

什麼時候亂菊心性一轉要過居家生活。所以這工作還得保著，不能工作一扔，把所有時間都

用來和亂菊鬥智鬥勇。白天的班要坐，出任務的時候也不少。自己手頭那點工作也都是費時

費力的活計，這年頭人類的思維實在太難把握、人類的活動範圍也變得寬廣許多、人類的社

會關係就更加複雜了尤其是身為刑囗警接觸的總是兇殺和惡性案件，有時候還真百思不得其

解。所以有空閒的時間並不多，尤其是亂菊一般在下班之後就會找自己吃飯，並沒有給其跟

蹤的機會。

 

他並不急，縱是亂菊再貼近正常，總會有天會在他們約會的時候突然消失，不用特別費力地

尋找機會，只要守株待兔即可。如果可以不受工作束縛，可以全心全意地在亂菊公寓邊或者

亂菊公司邊上守著，那該多快捷迅速？當然，這個世界沒有如果。

 

亂菊在9月初一連接到三份活兒，雖然接到手的時間前後不一，時限最寬鬆的也要求在9月10

號之前完成。所謂最寬鬆，其實也一點都不寬鬆，介於在完全依靠身體反射沒有任何思考時

間的加急趕忙完成和有不怎麼寬裕的時間考察及制定較周全無痕的計畫從容完成之間。在平

時強度也只能稱為中等，關鍵是9月10號。如果當事人哪天不按平時習慣活動或者天氣狀況

等臨時突發狀況甚至當事人心情的原因如心血來潮地修改活動，那麼導致周遭條件不允許亂

菊不能及時修正反應，時間就很危險。

 

然而她根本沒時間在這些問題上太過糾結。她正在某恐怖分子剛租的房子附近考察，據消息

顯示這位元恐怖分子先生準備用人囗體炸囗彈跟政囗府打個招呼。她對這樣激烈的問安方式沒

有太多感情，只是覺得如果在有熟人的地方引爆就不好了。但是如果有確鑿證據的話，還用

這種地下特工出動麼，明顯是沒有任何合法甚至充分的證據，真假都還很難說，難保政囗府

不是過分敏感。

 

如果這真的是位恐怖分子，不得不說還是個專家，至少背後有專家指導。臨時租用的房屋是

繁華地帶的公寓，人流熙攘好不熱鬧。一是不引人注意，方便隱匿。現代都市中的淡薄鄰里

關係就算你在隔壁製作毒品也不會有人知道。二是自身安全有所保障，一旦被人發現或警

覺，實行追捕的時候，閒雜人等過多方便拖延時間，就算是秘密制裁——例如亂菊之類，把

一個大活人給消滅或拖走，在這樣熱鬧的地方也絕非易事。

 

亂菊正頭疼，活捉此人，又不驚動警方，現場如何偽造。房客憑空消失，戶主肯定是會報警

的。如果在偏僻地點倒也可以一把火燒了，什麼痕跡都留不下。就算警囗察來了也無濟於

事。但這個別有用心的地點放火很容易引起無辜者的傷亡，還不是一個兩個。恐怖分子雖然

不會和戶主說實話，但室內的東西肯定能有說明這人身份的東西，如果被警方發現那就會有

點麻煩。怪不得這任務是時限相對寬鬆，事實上也沒多寬鬆，指定周密嚴謹的計畫並毫無差

錯的執行，在這樣一個兩難且曖昧的問題上，需要的時間可比給的時間多多了。

 

穿著明亮色系的短裙，牽著一條古牧——臨時從寵物寄養中心借來的，似乎哪位思春小姐在

閒逛的悠閒神情之下是快速思考對策——推翻——再思考——再推翻。就在表情上幾乎都要

顯現出不耐煩的時候，電話卻響了。

 

“喂喂，灰貓小姐嗎？”好玩的末尾上挑。

 

“哎？浦原老師？怎麼會是你？”

 

“不要這麼驚訝啊。還有，成員之間不好直接稱呼姓名的吧？到現在你這個壞毛病還沒有改。”

 

“是是，紅姬先生。你找我來是為了糾正我往日的壞習慣嗎？”

 

“剛剛接到一份緊急任務，即刻去2號基地。你的身份、護照、武器還有生活用品已經準備

好。任務細節和資料將在你到達的時候給你。”電話裡的聲音突然正經嚴肅起來。

 

“哎？！可是我現在手頭上已經有了2份了。而且時間並不寬裕，教練！”

 

“沒有商量的餘地。你有半個小時趕到我面前，現在顯示你的位置在417號目標處，時間完

全來得及。如果直升機飛走了，逃避任務的責罰我是不會幫你攔下的。所以你應該明白今次

任務的重要性了吧？”

 

“是，明白。可是這次為什麼會是你呀？平時的聯絡員冬獅郎呢？”一邊說著，亂菊一邊牽

起古牧，儘量以緩慢、毫不起眼的步伐走向車邊。

 

“這次的任務很急，而且十分重要。不是冰輪丸指揮官的級別可以過問的。由我直接指派人

選。所以你明白逃避這次任務的後果有多嚴重了吧？”

 

“教練你好囉嗦！我完全明白其嚴重的後果，可是下次您在指派人選的時候，可以不可以考

慮一下我一個月之前就交到你那兒的休假申請？本月從9號到11號三天，每年都是如此。身

為總指揮和總調度的你想必是很清楚的吧？”亂菊以優雅的姿勢鑽進車，古牧龐大的身軀差

不多塞滿整個車廂。下一秒車子就以極其剽悍的速度絕塵而去，絲毫沒有車主的優雅氣質。

 

“灰貓小姐，這也是沒辦法的事嘛。最近雙魚理申請病退了，花天狂骨正在跟一項長期任

務，天譴冥王現在還在大西洋上，連冰輪丸這種坐辦公室負責聯絡指揮都已經開始接外出任

務了。我們這些老傢伙只要還能走的都用上了，大家都很緊張嘛。所以這次拜託灰貓小姐了

喲。話說，這種機密事項是不該透漏給你的，所以你給我差不多一點。”

 

“你才給我適可而止吧，教練！我又沒問，是你自己說的好不？再忙，您不也沒有出馬？該

不會做教練、指揮太長時間能力退化了吧？”

 

“這次完不成任務除按照任務標準翹班懲罰外，額外關三天血霞之盾喲。另外，你的另外兩

份不給延時、不享受非常態停時。超時依然照罰。”明明還是溫和愉悅的調子，卻能說出這

麼邪惡的話語，還真不是一般斤斤計較和腹黑啊。亂菊打了個冷顫。

 

“啊啊，”亂菊的調子開始變得嫵媚誇張，“教練您怎麼能這樣忍心啊？人家還沒有結婚，

還沒有享受過人生啊。給個優惠價，允許延時2天吧。另外417號目標的後續處理無法優化，

可能會申請警方強制。”其實她心裡想說的是，浦原你個黑心奸詐的變態。警方強制就是當

事態擴大或者由於疏忽意外、條件不允許等原因造成的警方插手的情況，機構會通過上層對

警方施加阻力，直接禁令調查。

 

“沒問題。至於延時就不必了吧，我想，亂菊小姐就算是三份任務連夜解決，並再加三份，

也一定會在10號之前趕完的。”對面的聲音曖昧莫名。亂菊露出會心的笑容。

 

“成員之間不好直接稱呼姓名的吧，紅姬教練？”說著亂菊掛了電話，留意路上有沒有測速

的警囗察，時速表顯示140+。

 

浦原喜助，亂菊培訓時期的教練，亂菊是他最後一屆培養的學生，亂菊畢業之後，浦原替代

原來的山本坐鎮總指揮和總調度。從事職業，溫泉旅館的老闆。為人謙和腹黑，行事縝密嚴

謹，智商卓絕能力超群，愛好發明創造——技術部不少傑作都有此人的影子。亂菊記得當他

們幾個資深特工慶周年的時候，她還曾收到浦原的最新作品纖維防彈衣——不僅比普通防彈

衣對抗子彈效果更好，而且材料輕巧活動方便，兼之20層纖維束造價低廉，最重要的是融合

當年夏季流行元素的最新款。她當時對這份禮物還無語了好久。

 

不管怎麼說，能倖存下來並能力上佳而成為資深特工的人不多，甚至隨著任務的疊加積累，

這些人中還會偶有消逝。他們是機構最寶貴的財富。而亂菊是這些人裡最年輕的一員，在她

看來資深並不等於值得驕傲，也許只是相對幸運。資深，意味著沉重，意味著和你同期的同

伴大部分都消失了。或者犧牲也好，或者不合格被開除也好，或者更中庸一些做些文職技術

工作也好。只有你一個作為暴力機器堅強地存在著，所以那幾個元老舉行的周年慶名字叫做

倖存周年，每年的相聚除了發洩發洩精神壓力，主要是看看彼此是不是一切照舊、有沒有人

來不及招呼就猝然消失。亂菊在時不時地指導後輩或和年輕的新人出任務這類活動中，看著

年輕的身影都會禁不住悲哀。

 

如果一天不幸消失了，會有什麼遺憾嗎？還是有的吧，眼前出現的是包子臉少年的奇異笑容

與白膚細目男子的玩世不恭笑容可掬的樣子。他嘛，如果自己死了，會有什麼影響嗎？還是

有的吧，至少他還有自己的那些個巨額保險，可以過隨性不羈的生活。但是這些似乎都還很

遙遠，亂菊作為資深特工怎麼樣都能稱作是身手不凡，雖然出驚入險的是家常便飯，但出生

入死的次數可不多。至少還能再平安個那麼兩三年，浮竹前輩和京樂前輩那才是真正的資深

品種、稀有罕見、技藝精湛，真真兒的實屬不易。

 

亂菊到達2號基地的時候才過了十五分鐘。在院內迎接的浦原看見亂菊穿著熱烈亮麗的短

裙、牽著一條大型犬、形象甜美嬌貴儼然富豪之家的小姐姿態，但卻風風火火地向自己走

來，扇子一搖，啪地遮住嘴邊的笑容。

 

“亂菊的裝扮能力始終是讓我這個教練自豪的呢。不過這難道是你的搭檔嗎？”

 

“如果不是教練你在我勘查地形的過程中立刻叫我趕來，這條乖狗現在應該已經被我送回寵

物中心了。過會兒叫人幫我送回寵物寄養中心。再者，教練萬年不變的衣著能教出我這樣善

于喬裝的學生似乎太沒說服力了些。穿得這麼招搖太惹人注意了吧。”亂菊一邊把牽引帶遞

給旁邊一臉詫異表情僵硬的員工，一邊把車鑰匙丟給幾步之外的浦原，後者一個帥氣準確的

動作接住鑰匙又迅速地把手放回原處，就跟沒發生過一樣，“還有，別忘把車開回公寓。”

 

“亂菊這樣小心謹慎真是難得，不會是因為有了戀人吧？”

 

“不要這麼八卦，老囗師！”亂菊接過浦原遞過來的資料匆匆翻看。

 

“關懷下屬的生活和精神是我的本職所在。”

 

“別說得那麼好聽，直說是監視罷了。這次的資料怎麼這麼少？”

 

“有些時候，松本，理由什麼的並不重要。”她昔日教官的臉上浮現出陰沉的色彩，她揚了

揚眉毛表示無所謂，“只要記住樣貌和基本資料就好。情報無誤的話，你今晚就可以順利解

決，如果情況有變，隨機應變，請求支援可直接同我聯繫。但一定在明天下午其出席會議之

前解決掉。”

 

“明白。”亂菊看見任務資料上面顯眼的安全級別，接到這種許可權的任務還是頭一次。可以

說，除了浦原之外，這次任務不得與任何人透露，在執行任務的過程中後備支持小組的人也  
將少得可憐，雖說不一定會弱。亂菊納悶是不是機構裡的人荒真的已經惡化到這種程度了。

 

“這次會有一定危險，目標一定要按照概要中要求的方式被解決，被人發現或者以其他方式

死去，等同失敗。”男子頓了一頓，“所以小心，松本。這是你的行李裝備。”

 

亂菊的眼睛依舊掃著資料，看都沒看一眼接過簡單的背包。“好的，教練。”資料上寫著要

求毒殺，想必裝備已經在行李之中了，至於為什麼是毒殺，大概想偽造成疾病發作死亡。什

麼疾病她並不關心，總之機構中專門的毒品化學部門有個變態可以提供模擬各種各樣的死亡

原因的藥劑。

 

“另外，亂菊。有些事情把握好分寸，我討厭監視下屬，但我能為你承擔的事情有限。”總

指揮的話語讓跟在此次行動小組後面的亂菊頓住了身影，她沒有回頭，只是帥氣地擺了擺

手。總指揮放下礙事的扇子，望著女子的背影歎了口氣。這並不是一個人的困擾，大概是自

己教出來的學生所以多了那麼一點關心，但更多的應該是，同病相憐。

 

亂菊當然知道他指得是什麼，不能和警囗察、記者一些特定職業的人走得太近，這是特工手

冊上的基礎知識。至於與這樣的對象戀愛和結婚那就更是規定所禁止。自己的生活不能自己

決定，真是一種莫大的悲哀，但誰又能完全決定自己的生活，每個人都受著多多少少的限

制。她松本亂菊沒什麼好抱怨的。亂菊自認為自己與一個刑囗警曖昧不清的關係不會被機構

裡定期監察小組所掌控，畢竟兩人除開一起吃吃飯逛逛街似乎沒有更多的交集，有著誰也不

會過問彼此的生活的默契。銀對自己的懷疑是最近才開始，這好奇心很可惡，那動輒戲謔的

話裡有話含沙射影也很可惡，但沒什麼實質威脅或過激舉動。一切都還在可控制之中。

 

可是，總不能一輩子都是這樣。難保某天監察小組抽風，就把她的舉動定義為和警囗察戀

愛。監視這東西是各位特工最早瞭解的生活被無情控制的事實，隱私什麼早就在簽下協議那

天不復存在。公寓裡在隱秘的角落佈置攝像頭，生怕機構的寶貴財產出現一些難以控制的心

理波動做出一些讓機構遭受損失的事情。當然，控制的手段不是通過監視就能達成。為了防

止機構的寶貴財產們哪天一個不高興就消失，讓培養花費的巨額費用打了水漂，他們在每位

特工畢業的時候在他們的身體之中植入了追蹤器。例如通過該裝置浦原可以很迅速地知曉各

位特工的地理位置。但他們不會笨到環球追逐逃逸的特工。該裝置還有另外一個功能，可以

牢牢控制住機構的財產。一旦某位特工做出無法挽回的出格舉動或者脫離控制，該裝置就可

以通過自爆對人體產生致命的傷害。頗有魚死網破的悲壯感，你讓我損失財產我也不讓你好

過。所以亂菊從未想過逃逸的事情。也不是說就沒有成功逃逸的人了，有一位，也是機構裡

的傳奇，但成功逃脫這樣殘暴的控制的關鍵能力是其人精通醫術且有值得信任的夥伴。信任

的夥伴亂菊自然不少，何況露琪亞就是學醫的，做個小手術應該不會太難。但是隨著機構科

技的日新月異，現在的追蹤器在未解除工作狀態的時候私自拆除也會自爆。何況她不想連累

露琪亞，一旦查到露琪亞身上，後果不堪設想。而且機構裡也有重要的同伴，比如那位對她

還算寬容的浦原指揮官。之前一些任務沒有及時完成，本來應該按照對應的級別規定該扣工

資的扣工資，該行政處罰的行政處罰，但這位昔日的教練都替她攔下了。甚至有時候任性地

不想接某些任務，這位總指揮也妥協了。如果她逃逸，浦原大概是會受到處罰的吧。所以，

人在江湖，身不由己，大抵說的就是這麼回事。

 

“銀？”亂菊在上直升機前給銀掛了電話。

 

“在喲，亂菊。”

 

“我又要出差啦，會在你生日之前趕回來。這幾天別寂寞到給我打電話啊，我會看不起你

的。”

 

“要不我休個假，和亂菊一起出差好了。順便在外地過個浪漫的生日。”電話裡的聲音似乎

在認真思考。

 

“如果你跟的上我，就儘管來找我好了。歡迎你跟蹤喲。”

 

“不要把人家說得跟個變態一樣啊，亂菊。”委屈無奈卻又戲謔的音調，亂菊暗自想多聽

聽，也許這幾天就要靠這幾句話消遣時間了。

 

“是是，那麼銀，我掛了。記得生日那天別預約出去。再見。”說著亂菊掛了電話，關了

機。她倒不是很擔心在執行任務途中銀會來電話，那個傢伙給自己的自由度一直有過寬的嫌

疑。只是，交代一下似乎會更安心，似乎就不會自己所牽連。況且飛行過程中也不好用這種

電磁信號強烈的東西。亂菊甩甩頭，把手機扔進包，上了飛機。

 

螺旋槳割裂空氣產生的巨大噪音沒有影響亂菊的注意力分毫，她看著資料上面的男子，看著

提供的近幾天的日程表和可能出現的活動場所，看著毒劑的成分和藥理分析，想著用什麼方

式接近，在什麼場合迅速無聲且不讓人懷疑的解決。她揉了揉太陽穴，在巨大的噪音之中睡

去，看得同一活動小組的人目瞪口呆，果然資深特工的神經就是非同尋常的強大。

 

亂菊到了當地，時間剛到下午，而在晚上之前，亂菊一直都在逛街。對策已經想出來，並與

同組的人闡述完計畫，提前踩點完畢。

 

能夠避開保鏢並且讓人誤以為是疾病突發而亡，似乎只有利用非常私人的時間，比如保鏢站

在門口時候。本來趁亂下手也是一種方法，但是由於時間緊迫又沒地緣優勢，難以製造或者

把握混亂的狀態，辦事之後的掩護撤退也沒有足夠的人手。任務過於匆忙，就是這點不好，

連小組都只有3人，另外2人是純粹為了以防萬一的掩護，並不是協同作戰。唯一剩下的就是

曖昧的私密時間，能讓保鏢站門口這種時刻不多，要麼是同大人物的洽談密商，要麼是與桃

色有關的約會。在這樣短促的時間裡，偽造分量、級別相當的大人物並通過非常態手段而進

行密商是不可能的。只有最後一種了。亂菊不喜歡這樣，因為這個成功率不高，全身而退的

幾率也不大。

 

那一下午的散心，她有點明白浦原對她所說的有一定危險，不管怎麼樣，先給銀選份禮物再

說，就算出了什麼狀況，也能托同伴帶回去算是違約的謝罪了吧，她想。

 

錢夾、腰帶、領帶、手錶通通都送過了，亂菊在這個國度裡也沒發現什麼特別的玩意兒。可

是時間馬上就要到了，亂菊瞥見櫥窗裡一隻十分顯眼的打火機，似乎也沒什麼時間猶豫，索

性就是它。在店員包裝的時候亂菊放進去一張卡片，措辭簡單，銀：生日快樂。亂菊。

 

亂菊找到公共衛生間換上了帶來的小禮服，誇張的褶皺荷葉邊可以很好地掩藏囗毒劑，外加

深藍色很襯亂菊白皙健康的膚色。十分鐘之內上好精緻的妝容，對著鏡子擺了幾個性感嫵媚

的表情動作，成熟囗女人的迷人氣息撲面而來。亂菊在心裡自嘲，好了，夠風塵了。另外2

位同事看見形象大變的亂菊出現，雖然早有聽聞這位資深特工能力非凡，但也禁不住內心驚

歎，這副好身骨不去做演員可惜了。亂菊把盒子帥給其中的一位，淡漠地口氣聽不出一點道

別的鄭重，“如果接到我撤退的信號，我又不能和大家一起，記得把這個和獲賠險金一同給

受益人。”

 

夜晚來臨，亂菊很慶倖情報準確。目標光臨某酒吧不到半小時被亂菊成功吸引到注意力，這

期間還包括消失在某包間之內與人密談的時間。亂菊挽著目標的胳膊上了車，言談舉止開啟

高級交際花狀態，一切有條不紊按照最順利的方向進行。一個小時後，來到目標下榻的神秘

地點，亂菊與目標消失在目標的臥室中。小組一直在尾隨亂菊身上追蹤器的信號，跟在不被

發現的距離。看見亂菊的信號終於停下，小組加快了車速，在一幢低調得連安保系統都很簡

陋的庭院門外停下。

 

亂菊曖昧地依附在男人身上，手指解開男人的第二顆紐扣，目光充滿了情欲的迷離色彩，

“先去沖個澡吧。”

 

男人的回答是驚訝的悶哼和慘白的臉色。因為亂菊的另一隻手已經掏出了毒劑，注射完畢。

位置是與亂菊貼近的腹部，從遠處看來，兩人似乎依舊持續著擁抱的狀態，如果可以忽略剛

剛還在解紐扣此時卻緊緊捂住目標嘴巴的手的話。不過其他人都看不見，所以無所謂。

 

目標痛苦地倒地，亂菊有條不紊地扯亂對方的襯衫，又把自己的禮服弄得淩亂，頭髮揉散，

不慌不忙地走到門邊，在拼命拍打門並拉開門的一刻換上驚訝慌張的神色。“救命！他要的

藥在哪兒！”

 

立在門口的兩個保鏢看見慌張的女人語無倫次指手畫腳地指向室內，發現雇主正痛苦地在地

上翻滾扭曲，都慌了神。他們的老闆竟然在這種時候心臟病復發了，雖然訓練有素的他們一

個迅速地找藥，一個迅速地監察雇主的狀態，但心裡都禁不住開始嘲笑。亂菊慌裡慌張地撲

到一邊的電話上開始撥急救號碼，通話之後，望著兩個保鏢大喊：“這是哪裡？”一個保鏢

接過電話，另一個剛剛把藥塞進目標的嘴。幾秒之後，目標在保鏢的護送之下上了私家車，

飆去了醫院，亂菊一起跟著跑到門口目送目標上車之後，趁亂神不知鬼不覺地離開了現場。

沒有一個人想要留住這個罪魁禍首問一問。

 

走到一百米外接應的小組車內，亂菊整理整理衣衫，把用過的針筒從褶皺中拿出來扔到垃圾

袋裡，車子絕塵而去。奔向機場的路上，救護車才姍姍來遲，亂菊嘴角浮現嘲諷的笑容，沒

用了，就算是早已經乘私家車送走也一樣沒用了。資料中毒理學一欄提到，發作5秒後無救治可能。

 

不得不說，這次任務順利得令人髮指，亂菊很開心地撥通了銀的電話。就算不必讓對方知曉

自己剛剛與生死差身而過，但是聽到對方的聲音、讓對方聽到自己的聲音，在異國的生死存

亡之中算得上浪漫的安慰。

 

“銀，我明天就回家了喲。居然有些想念你啊。”亂菊奇形怪狀的聲調把原本煽情的話語弄

得支離破碎。

 

“歡迎回來，亂菊。”

 

“這個時間你大概已經睡下了吧？”電話裡兩個人似乎都有些沉默，安靜了好一會兒亂菊開

口。往往越是相熟的人，沉默越會讓人覺得放鬆，而不是尷尬。

 

“猜錯了喲，我現在在警局值班。”

 

“有沒有美女送夜宵給你啊？”

 

“我只想吃亂菊做的面，哪怕是泡面都可以。不過這麼晚的時間，你怎麼還沒睡？”

 

“忙工作啊。”

 

“工作？”男子的聲音變得曖昧玩味，“亂菊在朝鮮做什麼？難道是參加核談判？”

 

這個答案還真的很靠近。亂菊安靜了三秒鐘，聲音變得正經低沉，“市丸銀你不會是在

查……”

 

“沒錯，剛剛順手就查了亂菊的信源。我也是相當意外的呢。”

 

“你就儘管去猜吧，如果到家之後你能給出正確答案，會好好獎勵你的。”亂菊說著掛了電

話。

 

穿過邊界、飛回海峽、回到基地再折回公寓，打完任務簡報發送給浦原已經是淩晨四點，卸

妝，洗澡，煮包速食面，淡青的曙光迎來的早上五點。亂菊哀嚎一聲，頭髮也沒吹，鑽進被

子裡妄圖在上班之前搶出3小時睡眠時間。

 

當亂菊睜著明顯沒睡飽的眼睛兢兢業業地來到廣告公司上班的時候，連一向以認真的工作態

度聞名的七緒都禁不住投來讚歎的眼神。當然還有同事們歡迎其順利執行任務歸來的心領神

會的掌聲——雖然他們根本不知道具體是什麼任務。不管怎麼說，活著回來了。

 

亂菊一連喝下去5杯咖啡，坐在電腦前繼續之前的任務。明明她根本不是什麼分析師，現在

卻要對著浩瀚的資料和內線的情報機械做工，安插在目標旁邊的小特工完全沒掌握訣竅，雖

然用器械竊聽機密已被判斷為不可能，但是混在其身邊怎麼樣都能掌握一些非常的動態。她

不耐煩地滾了滾滑鼠，內心中想推掉這個任務的衝動十分強烈。突然的靈光閃現，這個完全

可以推給她的直接指揮官冬獅郎嘛，可是在亂菊看到七緒都忙得直推眼鏡的時候，想法作

罷。大概最近機構真的在鬧人荒，據浦原說，連冬獅郎那小子不都已經開始做外出的任務

了？還是算了吧。這年頭誰活得都不容易。

 

雖然心裡萬般不情願，卻依舊一臉認真，但認真的表情也掩蓋不了熬夜的倦怠。七緒偶然抬

頭掃到了亂菊強打精神的面容，若有所思地推了下眼睛，鏡片反射出一片白光。

 

“亂菊你這麼拼命很反常啊，就算今天請假，也不會有人說你的。”

 

“唉，沒辦法，要努力賺錢了。我昨天在執行任務的時候花了好大一筆。”亂菊誇張地歎了

口氣，事實也確實如此。亂菊在匆忙之中看見的那只顯眼的打火機所置身的壁櫥，當她推門

進去之後才發現那是個珠寶店的壁櫥。所以，那只本來外形就已經很囂張的打火機自然是價

值不菲，連亂菊這種從事如此高薪的工作者，看到刷去卡中的美金——由於任務匆忙沒有機

會兌換朝鮮元所幸可以使用美金——的數位，都心驚肉跳。亂菊歪著頭想了一下，似乎那只

打火機同伴在還給自己之後還放在包包裡帶到單位來了，今天晚上說什麼也要放回家，這種

東西攜帶在外實在太危險了。

 

七緒表示對亂菊的購物狂本性很淡定，“你就是花再多也沒可能透支的吧？所以也不必急這

麼一天兩天就要賺回來。手頭如果任務多的話，不妨和冰輪丸指揮官談談，他不是一直很縱

容你的麼？”

 

“哎呀呀，冬獅郎不是縱容我，是縱容我的能力。不是說能力越大者越自由……”話還沒說

完，日番穀似乎心有靈犀地打進來了電話。亂菊翻轉螢幕讓七緒看見來電者的名字，聳了聳

肩，七緒露出高深莫測的笑容繼續投入她的工作中去。

 

“冬獅郎你不是又要有任務指派給我吧？”亂菊的腔調中帶著無盡的悲戚。

 

“要叫冰輪丸指揮官！呃……聽說你最近任務很緊？之前派給你的分析工作，你要是想要幫

忙的話，這次我不會拒絕的。”

 

“指揮官你變溫柔了，果然是長大了啊！”

 

“松本！你不要得寸進尺……”

 

“要叫灰貓小姐，冰輪丸指揮官。”

 

“你……”壓抑低沉的聲音顯示對方的忍耐力接近邊緣。

 

“我是不會給你機會來賺我的任務錢的，就這樣！”掛了電話之後，七緒的笑容曖昧莫名，

亂菊毫無表情地接收了那句長長的：“他真的很不錯啊，要不然你就從了他吧，內部人員通

婚不是有特別優惠待遇的嗎……”

 

亂菊禁不住吐槽：“你也不看看他那張正太臉，我又沒有正太控的癖好，出去走在一起都可

能被人當成母子。七緒你安的什麼好心？不會是嫉妒我這張人見人愛嫵媚性感迷倒眾生的臉

吧？”

 

“其實細看你還是挺清純的。”

 

亂菊端著咖啡的手抖了一下，滾燙的咖啡漾出來一滴，順著杯沿流到手指肚上。只因這句話

也被某個皮膚與頭髮一樣蒼白的少年說過，在那樣直接得讓人想躲避的眯視之中，裹挾著那

樣溫柔的語調。她自己也覺得自己長得根正苗紅弘揚正氣健康向上，性感嫵媚和自己一毛錢

的關係都沒有，可是似乎看透這點的只有那個眼睛不好使到時刻要眯在一起的人，而今的七緒是第二個。

 

了眉頭，真是難聽。於是絲毫不準備攔住目標被非目標帶向地板的作用力，隨之把腳猛力地

踏在目標的喉嚨上，成功阻止了對方的嚎叫，對方只能在地上以詭異的姿勢扭曲，滿臉通紅

地吐出受阻礙的空氣發出哼哧哼哧的聲音。亂菊腳上的力道輕了一些，畢竟這人是要求活

口，聲帶被破壞了也沒得審訊。但手上的動作絲毫不停滯，用十公斤加的包狠命砸在倒在目

標身上的非目標，每砸一次就阻止了非目標爬起來或者逃竄的可能，已經犧牲了兩顆牙的非

目標先生幾次被砸得緊貼目標身上，連目標的身體都跟著巨大的衝擊力顫動。

 

但對方好歹也不能算是生手，在最初的震驚過後，逐漸恢復冷靜，逮著亂菊制服目標掙扎的

機會，非目標以不怎麼優美的姿勢掙脫了亂菊的控制。亂菊眯著眼，一腳踏在目標的脖頸

上，一手扭著目標的胳膊，姿勢剽悍眼神不屑地盯著對方，還不忘腳上加重力道碾了兩三

圈。兩下尷尬地僵持，沒有人說一句話。

 

非目標聽著目標痛苦的悶哼終於燃起了同一個戰線的戰士意識，抹了一下被打得立刻變烏青

還躺著粘稠的血液的嘴角，向亂菊攻擊過來。亂菊速度更快地放低重心，姿勢優美宛如花樣

滑選手做著單腳直立轉，但是裹挾著風速淩厲的一踢被對方捏住腳腕攔住。亂菊毫不驚慌，

就算攔下這一下，非目標的手大概也要麻上那麼一段時間。放開目標的手腕，借助被捏在半

空中的腳腕的力道，用力翻轉躍起，身體有力帥氣地憑空以被捏住的腿為軸轉了個急促的

圈，另一條腿準確無誤地踢在了非目標的頭上。

 

亂菊心下佩服這非目標的毅力，就連頭部遭受到猛擊也不放鬆手，害得她毫無美感地匍匐在

地上。當然意識接近模糊的非目標隨後就被亂菊甩脫，而目標正掙扎著向亂菊丟到一邊的槍

爬去。亂菊搶先一步踢飛手囗槍囗，手囗槍沒有飛出多元，從角落裡反彈回來，離目標有幾

步之遙。而非目標竟然堅毅地出現在後面，亂菊憋了一口氣，蓄積力量，漂亮的過肩摔，茶

幾應聲碎裂。亂菊甩了一下金燦燦的頭髮，從包裡掏出電擊槍準備讓這兩個人安靜一會兒，

與此同時目標掙扎著用左手夠到手囗槍，更糟的是非目標從身後一手拽住包的另一個帶子一

手摟住她的腿，似乎被固定了。包似乎也被巨大的作用力拽得開裂，小型武器灑了一地，當

然還有亂菊的化妝品，一隻講究的白色縐紗紙殼盒上面還帶著朵接近白色的淡黃色花朵從亂

菊身後滾到亂菊視線觸及不到的地方。亂菊當時感覺的不是驚恐，而是憤怒，在聽見她的包

包似乎開裂的聲音時。她怒不可遏地大吼：“MD,賠老娘的香奈兒限量版！”與此同時，亂

菊丟開電擊槍，另一手也鬆開提包，趕在目標瞄準之前捉住他的手腕。由於目標受到的打擊

並不如非目標那樣慘烈，掙扎的力氣大得驚人，亂菊的一隻腿被牽制住，無法短時間內奪下

對方手裡的槍。

 

但僵局沒有持續太長時間，非目標敬業地撲向亂菊灑掉地上的四五，暫時鬆開了亂菊，於是

亂菊得到機會扭過目標的手，手囗槍在非目標抓到亂菊的槍之前準確地指向他的心臟位置，

在非目標回頭舉槍瞄準的時刻，亂菊按下了扣在扳機上的目標的手指。

 

非目標悽愴地倒地，胸口氤氳出大量暗紅的顏色。目標顯然呆愣幾秒鐘，然後歇斯底里地大

叫。亂菊把目標拿著槍的手用力向地上砸去，目標吃痛松了手囗，槍掉落下來。亂菊撿起槍

指著目標的太陽穴，嘴角挑起調皮的笑容：“真要謝謝你們這樣的體貼，竟然是消音的。另

外，同伴死在自己手裡的感覺如何？”目標憤怒地回頭，眼睛在對上漆黑的槍口那一刻卻湧

上了大量的恐懼，亂菊看著這樣充滿著矛盾的眼神，再沒多說一句廢話，手一揮，槍托敲在目標的後頸上。目標悶哼一聲倒在地上。

 

動作行雲流水，大氣磅礴，一氣呵成，以上全部過程為時不過兩分半。

 

亂菊撿起旁邊的電擊槍，又給目標補了一槍。隨後收拾被弄得一地狼藉的武器，努力回想到

底從武器庫裡都拿出來什麼。香奈兒的限量版沒有遭到毀滅性的損壞，但確實開了很大一段

的線，散落在地上的武器和被摔得碎裂的粉餅盒被亂菊兜在包裡。亂菊看了地上一動不動的

目標，怒從心生。打斷亂菊把目標當沙袋練習的是耳麥裡傳來的聲音，讓亂菊即刻清醒。

 

“灰貓5分鐘已到，是否需要支援？”

 

“需要支援我會說的，你不知道你打斷了多麼美好的情況。”亂菊歇了手，小心地拎起包，

一面粗暴地支撐起目標。“通知冰輪丸指揮官以及紅姬總指揮，發生意外情況。監視小組沒

有監測到目標人物有同夥潛入。爭鬥之中非目標人物死亡，被目標的槍致死。等待指示。”

 

“得到紅姬總指揮指示，灰貓可自行處理決定。”

 

“明白。”

 

亂菊半扛著臉已經青腫紅紫的目標人物，半掩了目標的門，毫無顧忌地開始下了樓梯。期間

就碰見一個人上樓，但亂菊以巧妙的角度讓目標的臉避開對方，對方也根本沒任何興趣地看

這好像喝醉了的男人被女人半推半抗著。把目標扔進背街小組的車中，亂菊對著其中的一員

說：“上樓清場，把能證明兩個人的身份物件都清理掉。其他物品，包括屍體不要動。”

 

當同小組的人員看見亂菊意氣風發面色紅潤地站在車前，而目標在車裡呈昏死狀，所有的人

都感覺到一個詞：可怕。

 

亂菊隨著目標那輛車離開，偽裝成情侶的一對兒清場人員，估計會在半個小時到一個小時之

內清理完畢。屆時可能會搜查出來一些炸囗彈或者製作炸囗彈的工具以及希望渺茫的身份相

關證明。另外一輛車會載走清場人員和物件。雖然亂菊一點也不指望通過簡單的清場能躲過

警方的排查，但是可以拖延足夠的時間。弄複雜一點對於亂菊來說只是舉手之勞。等警方想

起從海關找到死者的身份的時候，大概應該已經很久以後，況且，這兩人完全可能是偷渡過

來的。可是這些舉手之勞在即申即批的警方強制面前似顯多餘，鑒於警方強制曾經有延誤，

曾經給某位同事帶來點小麻煩，亂菊還是嚴謹過度地決定帶著警方多做功，這樣就算有什麼差錯，時間也完全來得及。

 

亂菊做完這番劇烈運動之後，心頭怒氣消散不少，畢竟這意味著只剩下耗費人眼力及腦力的

分析工作了，餘下的時間可以好好休息。當然，首要任務還是把此次的任務簡報趕完。所以

亂菊的心情很不錯，但這不錯僅僅維持了不到一天。

 

工作簡報亂菊依著風風火火的性子，在當天晚上就完成上交。事情變少之後本應該開心，恰

恰是亂菊深夜回家舒爽地吃了飯洗了澡睡了覺第二天又請了假看看自己的限量版有沒有補救

可能的時候，亂菊第一次覺得自己是世界上最蠢的人。武器已經該回歸倉庫的回歸倉庫，該

回歸居所的已經整理完畢，剩下的被摔裂的化妝盒和錢夾鑰匙等空落地躺在裡面，碎掉的粉

餅似乎在嘲笑自己不安的心情：似乎感覺有什麼東西忘記了？十秒沉思之後，亂菊手腳冰冷

地站起來。她為銀選的生日禮物，不見了。

 

都怪這些天緊張的任務和龐雜得讓人噁心的分析資料，竟然會犯這麼低級的錯誤。亂菊開始

仔細回想，可是記憶力始終模糊，亂菊唯一肯定的是在那天上班的時候依舊在包裡。至於是

在執行任務的時候丟失，還是執行任務之後由於包包壞掉遺失或者被偷，沒有一絲一毫的線

索。總之在回到基地放還武器的時候，已經不見了。

 

亂菊心痛得想尖叫，那個渾身嵌著囂張的鑽石打火機，連陪襯的小顆鑽石也是純淨度達VVS2

顏色級別F的，而那顆最大最耀眼的鑽石重達6克拉純淨度VVS1顏色級別E切割等級是標準的

理想琢型證書自不必說。連亂菊這種外行人都覺得十分驚豔和昂貴，最終證明那可是亂菊將

近一年的薪資外加20次任務獎金。

 

但這並不是亂菊此刻恐懼的事情。她恐懼的恰恰不是被小偷偷走，而是沒被小偷偷走——也

就是遺落在現場。那張放在盒子裡的卡片，上面署著她的大名，還有很可能正在現場勘查的

某位警官的名字。雖然警方強制下來警方對她沒有任何威脅，可這簡直就是市丸銀夢寐以求

的直接證據。

 

亂菊花了十分鐘才勉強鎮靜下來，迅速地下樓開往現場，沒有在現場之外做任何停留，警方

果然已經封鎖現場了。亂菊有些懊惱，這不過是第二天而已，一向拖遝的警方怎麼這次這麼

快發現？但在最初的震驚之後，此時的亂菊已經逐漸冷靜下來，並還衍生出僥倖心理，未見

得市丸銀就一定會參與這項案子的調查。如果是其他人在強制下來之前沒有發現這奇特的稱

呼竟然和自己的同事一樣，強制下來之後，也沒機會告之銀了。所有相關證據也都會被機構

提走秘密封存。

 

在接下來完成資料分析的兩三天，亂菊在惴惴不安中度過。一直到9號當天，亂菊的心情才

逐漸放鬆下來，畢竟這些天銀並沒有說什麼奇怪的話語舉動，一切如常。如果真的是他接下

這個案子，或者證據被發現，銀至少會詢問的吧。這樣想，她就放心很多。

 

接到浦原聲音曖昧的休假批准電話，亂菊心情異常的好。沐浴過後，難得的緩慢收拾了一

番，開始仔細地逛街，搜尋第二份禮物。第二份禮物就如同第一份禮物一樣，一點都不好

找，這是亂菊在耐心幾乎消耗殆盡地逛了4個小時之後得出的結論。但禮物這東西，看似有

琳琅滿目的選擇，其實很少有人們對比之後做出選擇的情況，而卻像一直存在於某個地方，

直到被人發現。比如，亂菊在推開手工店的門之後，在一個毫不起眼的角落，看見個可以用

暗舊來形容的旋轉木馬模型。簡單的製作和色調黯淡的油漆散發出來的是讓亂菊感覺到奇特

而安寧的久遠時代的氣息，破舊卻充滿了能勾得起童年回憶的生澀風格。亂菊不知怎麼就突

然想起很老套的煽情段子，有人說旋轉木馬是世界上最殘忍的遊戲，彼此追逐卻永遠隔著無法改變的距離。她覺得這悲觀的調子有點她和銀之間的預兆意味，自己已經快30不說，機構

裡還有著不得與警圡察等人密切來往的規定，怎麼看，都沒什麼與子偕老舉案齊眉的可能。

這樣的狀態說不定幾年之中就會啪地一下突然改變，就如同之前銀公寓出現的那個女子，毫

無準備卻無法逆轉。

 

結果是，亂菊端著這個物美價廉被包裝得如同給孩子般的花哨禮物，心滿意足地坐上了車，

前往市丸銀的公寓。

 

等待交通燈的空隙，撥通銀的手機。熟悉的邪惡聲調傳來，亂菊感到十分開心。

 

“亂菊一定是想給我過生日吧。”

 

“要出去吃嗎？禮物已經準備好了。”亂菊如同對方一樣直接，沒有理會他的自戀，沒有一

句廢話，異常簡潔。

 

“亂菊就沒準備什麼精彩的節目嗎？只有禮物會讓人很失望啊。”

 

“節目什麼的還是銀比較擅長的吧，如果嫌和我過會失望的話，那就約別人過好了。”

 

“就知道亂菊沒有這方面的細胞，所以我才在家為亂菊準備晚餐哦。而且，明天露琪亞小妹

妹和戀次還約我們晚上去玩噢，有蛋糕，還有露琪亞的什麼激情表演？”

 

“市丸銀你死心吧，露琪亞已經有白哉了。”亂菊低沉地打斷對方的話。

 

“啊，雖然我一點也沒有你說的那個意思，但是真的為戀次感覺可惜呢。好好的青梅竹馬，

真是讓人悲傷的故事。”電話裡似乎停頓了一會兒，亂菊很難得沒有打斷他，當亂菊覺得對

方是不是已經掛了，或者電話出了故障的時候，聲音又再度響起，“所以，亂菊，你可以直

接過來了。”所以，亂菊，你一定要和我在一起。

 

即便你有多麼可疑。

 

電話裡的亂菊輕哼了一聲，表示對男子的邏輯的蔑視，明明是毫無關聯的兩件事，加什麼所

以？男子愉快地收了線。

 

壽星穿著圍裙開了門，亂菊突然就有種卸甲歸田的結婚衝動，市丸銀扮起居家好男人似乎一

點也不突兀，簡直就是渾然天成。此時同平日風格大相徑庭的警官看見女子臉上驚豔贊許的

表情笑得就更加猥瑣。關上亂菊身後的門，引著亂菊來到沙發旁邊，打開電視，湊到明豔的

長髮邊說了句：亂菊只要等著就好了。轉身進了廚房。

 

亂菊聽著廚房內烹飪食物的聲音，有種自己才是過生日的人的錯覺，在即將到來的特別的一

天，壽星這樣操勞，自己反倒清閒，愧疚感十分及時地到位了。

 

亂菊睡得正香的時候，晚餐終於準備完畢。銀走到隨意躺在沙發上的亂菊身前，伸出手準備

拍醒她，手伸到距離亂菊只有幾釐米的地方，卻被猛地抓住。亂菊準確地捏住了銀的手腕，

渾身的肌肉自動防衛的同時，條件反射緊繃起來，連姿勢都發生了改變。睜開眼，發現周圍

的光線很暗，光源只有餐廳玻璃透過來的跳動的黃色光芒，被自己抓住的人姿勢僵硬地弓著

身面對著自己，她才想起來，那是銀。可惜，對方臉上的表情模糊不清。

 

“亂菊還準備把我抓多久？”

 

亂菊窘迫地鬆開手，不知道該說些什麼。對面的人直立起來，而自己是可惡的向光面，銀的

表情依舊看不清，只能看見對面是一團濃重的黑影。

 

“話說回來，亂菊的身手真是讓人驚訝啊。似乎比我這個做警圡察的還專業敏捷。喂，亂

菊，剛剛是想把我摔出去吧？”

 

“哪裡有？”底氣不足的回答。

 

“噢……”銀體諒地換上一張表示理解的臉，拖起亂菊的手，“不管怎麼樣，先吃完飯再

說。”

 

似乎是不予追究，不計前嫌？

 

飯桌上是俗套而豐盛的歐式晚宴，在亂菊以前偶然帶過來的熏香蠟燭閃爍跳躍的照明之中，

顯得神秘美味，色澤誘人。從飲料到甜品到水果，都精緻漂亮。亂菊抬手，手錶上的時針分針就快重合在一起。

 

安靜之中秒針的滴答聲清晰可聞，亂菊舉起那杯奇特的灰色飲料，心裡默數的數字跳到5，

“生日快樂，銀。”

 

“雖然不是最想聽到的那句，但馬馬虎虎總還過得去。”

 

亂菊舉起酒杯，就聞到撲面而來的酒精味，這大概是某種奇特的混合飲料。亂菊微微皺了皺

眉，還是喝了下去。其實亂菊並不擅長喝酒，只不過酒品很好，所以還算是很受歡迎。每次

顯得海量的原因也只是事先服用解酒藥那麼簡單。和銀的這次自然毫無準備，所以這不討厭

也不喜歡的飲料喝下去沒兩三分鐘，臉上便出現了紅暈。

 

兩人說著毫無營養的話題，生活中大部分的話語都平淡而毫無意義，雖然無聊但總要有人去

說。當然兩人大部分時間還是沉默的，氣氛可以說得上是沉悶，只是沉浸其中的人絲毫不覺

得尷尬。已經變得清涼的晚風從窗子裡吹進來，桌子也已經收拾乾淨，但蠟燭繼續燃著，兩

個人也繼續在座位上對坐著，無意識地看著對方。亂菊覺得這場面不是什麼浪漫或危險，而

是似乎快要結束決裂。她絲毫不擔心銀會提出什麼讓她為難的要求。這樣詭異的關係大概會

持續到銀有了家庭徹底和她決裂之前。進展？沒可能了。

 

蠟燭在兩人吃飯的時候便已燃去了一半，就在即將燃盡的時候，銀用手指掐滅了它們。亂菊

的目光隨著他的手移到桌子之下，突然想起來什麼一樣，起身走向扔著包的沙發。“要不要

看看給你的禮物，銀。”

 

“已經看過了喲。”

 

“嗯？”亂菊一時之間沒明白他的意思，依舊背對著對方從包中掏出色彩斑斕的禮物。回過

頭來的那一秒卻幾乎不能呼吸。男子正把一隻不知道什麼時候拿在手裡的盒子緩慢地放在桌

子上，準確地說，銀放在桌子上的是那只她遺落在某處讓她心疼不已又心驚不已的盒子。白

色的縐紗包裝在夜色裡十分清晰。亂菊手裡的禮物撲落在地上。市丸銀帶著冷靜的、探究

的、似乎是不在乎的目光看著她。她和他從來都是孤獨的人，只是，似乎誰也沒辦法做到只

管自己的事。

 

從哪拿到的似乎已經不必詢問，市丸銀也不準備說出自己從證物處拿到這重大證據的波折。

那是跟他關係良好的吉良，從同期畢業關係要好並且負責此項案子的哥們兒裡得到消息。雖

然原則上涉案的警員是絕對不可能知曉消息的，警局裡會嚴格地分離，但吉良看著笑容依舊

的市丸銀到底無法保密。把證物偷出來費了不少勁兒，比如心情居然有些愉快地往證物處的

值班人員的水杯里加上瀉藥，比如安排小朋友拿著氣球在恰好的時間經過攝像頭並失了手，

比如與此同時抓緊機會趁值班員奔入廁所拿了鑰匙閃身進了證物處頭腦冷靜動作靈敏地偷出

證據。當然，重大證物遺失以及涉案人員是本局警員，這兩項已經在局內引起軒然大波，局

裡甚至因此要給市丸銀停職一段時間。可市丸銀毫不在乎，一點都不後悔，依舊頂著無辜的

笑容。因為一些特別的原因，就算是停職也會複職，何況自己與此件案子沒有關係。

 

兩個人繼續很有默契的沉默。五分鐘之後，銀似乎失去耐心地從座位上站起來，走到窗邊，

關上了窗。風聲，夜色裡其他的嘈雜細小的聲音都被隔絕在外。屋子裡安靜得連彼此的呼吸

都可以感受到。

 

“不準備說些什麼？”哪怕是否認或抵賴？他很不喜歡眼前的狀況：把亂菊和謀殺聯繫起

來。那是個過於美麗又很好欺負的女人，不應當與謀殺發生任何關係。在窺探她的世界中，

這種想像不到的事是最讓他抗拒和反感的東西。他不得不恐懼地認知到，她的亂菊有不為他

所知的一面，陌生、超出他的瞭解。

 

沙沙是脫鞋溫柔地蹭在地毯上的聲音，開始間隔長而猶豫，最後卻向是迫不及待。亂菊從身

後抱住了銀。可以感覺到溫暖的柔軟的依附，帶著兒時的感受洶湧而來。年幼的時光，亂菊

也會這樣躲在他的身後，雖然沒有貼得像現在如此之近，沒有像現在把雙手繞過他的腰扣在

一起，但那背後多了一團溫暖的東西所帶來的踏實安寧的感觸卻絲毫未變。他到底不能不為

所動，尤其是，從襯衫上傳遞來濕熱的感覺。

 

他有些費力地擺脫她因絕望而變得冰冷的手，緩慢地轉過身來，看著近在咫尺低著頭的她。

她的鼻翼微微鼓起，似乎在抑制顫抖，雙手像是斷了線的木偶手臂，被掙脫開就隨意地垂在

旁邊，像是沒有生命的個體。銀輕柔而認真地抱住了她，一隻手環住她的腰，一隻手環過她

的肩，用的是讓人感覺最安全的姿勢。

 

亂菊深深驚訝且又不知所措，感受到頭頂傳來銀下巴的重量，還有那曖昧的腔調，“我說，

從背後抱男人寓意不好吧？還有亂菊，都說過多少次了，我最討厭的就是看到亂菊哭。”

 

市丸銀覺得時間走得緩慢，亂菊卻覺得時間過得太快。情緒應該已經穩定下來，可是懷裡的

女人還是沉默著，什麼都不準備說。銀微微覺得苦惱。“亂菊雖然已經不再需要我保護，可

是我還是希望可以瞭解亂菊的世界。比如，亂菊的工作，甚至亂菊的工資，還有亂菊一直在

害怕和謹慎的事情。所有關於亂菊的一切，我都想知道。”吐字清晰緩慢，蒙上了莫名的威

懾力。

 

在最後一個字結束之後，亂菊終於明白，有些事是不能這樣一輩子隱瞞下去的，之前曖昧不

清的歡樂狀態終究要完結。6年了，也該是時候攤牌，或者，了結。既然不能攤牌，了結不

過是剩下的一道手續。平淡的關係終究會慢慢死去，由自己或者對方說出來只是儀式而已，

真正意義上的完結是自從自己決定隱瞞，不，是從自己多年之前遞上那份申請表就已經開

始。如果當時不那麼衝動，如果當時可以忍受下來，或者如果當時可以去問個清楚。可是這

個世界上沒有如果。如果如果不過是人類給自己營造出來的毫無意義的虛幻和安慰。

 

亂菊抬起那華麗的灰色的眼眸，明亮、毫不躲避地直視著他，剛剛短暫的哭泣使睫毛上沾了

一層水霧，整個人顯得無辜而天真。“這些你不能知道。只要知道我愛你就夠了。”

 

男子的微笑的面龐裂開了一個缺口，微微發怔的嘴角冒出：“這麼直接啊？”

 

亂菊深呼了一口氣，閉上了眼睛。再次睜開的時候卻緩慢而堅定，嘴唇扯出了一個奇怪的、

嘲諷笑容，像是在回答對方，又像是在回答自己，“為什麼不呢？”雙手微顫卻堅決地攀上

對方的肩，目不轉睛地盯著對方的面龐，踮起腳尖，不斷接近。

 

市丸銀反應過來她要做什麼時候顯然已經晚了，那句理智尚存的“不要這樣敷衍我，亂菊”

被一個深沉的吻擠回肚子裡。理智隨後便被淹沒。雖然他知道她是在搪塞他，但又怎麼樣

呢？這樣的搪塞，他無力拒絕，也不想拒絕。

 

為什麼不呢？即便也許是最後一次，但還是想佔有你，還是想停留在你這裡，還是想和你如

此密切，密切到旁人無法插足，密切到像女朋友一樣、像妻子一樣。為什麼不呢？即便還是

一無所知，但還是想佔有你，還是想你停留在這裡，還是想和你如此緊密，緊密到可以獨立

於其他人的存在，緊密到像婚姻一樣、像家庭一樣。

 

亂菊扯下銀的襯衫時，銀粗略地拉上窗簾，本來就很暗的光線又被遮住了不少。也不需要去

看，在黑夜裡只要用吻去感知對方就好。但亂菊還是在空隙之中看見了銀的身體，那純潔

的、蒼白的、纖細的腰身，比想像中的還要清瘦。很有垂墜感的便服卡在他的腰上，然後她

似從粗暴的欲望中突然清醒，忽地就不知道怎麼做了，尷尬羞赧地停頓在那裡。

 

丫頭的意見：不管做怎樣的決定都是值得期待和鼓舞的生活。銀，你也一定要對前方的生活

充滿期待和鼓舞啊。如果，如果我真的回不來的話。她覺得自己的這種姿態真是廢物，墮入

到這種文藝煽情的遐想中真非她所願。

 

銀不過是自己的非分之想。

 

只是非分之想。

 

那就這樣在他睡著的時候瀟灑地轉身離開不好嗎？

 

手到底在距離他面龐只有不到一釐米的時候停下，她的腦袋也靜止了一會兒，似乎想替

換手的位置，可卻在近距離看見他放大的安寧的面孔停住了。還是算了吧，她終究只能表現

出灑脫，卻無法達到他的不羈。

 

在拉開距離的途中，卻突然被本應該一直安睡著的人拉住手腕，以強硬的力道拖回原來

的距離。金黃色的頭髮垂在他的耳邊，填補了他們之間的空隙。鼻尖與鼻尖只有幾毫米的距

離，亂菊眨了眨眼睛，如果現在對方睜開眼，她是絕對不會認為對方的眼睛小的。

 

“亂菊今天晚上不是很勇敢嗎？”

 

“喜歡嘲笑人又喜歡裝睡的混蛋！”

 

“我最討厭被亂菊跑掉，尤其是一聲不吭地跑掉。我說過了，不能被亂菊再遺棄。你到

底有沒有認真聽過？”

 

亂菊開始有點不耐煩和苦澀，如果知道自己的身份，如果知道自己所受的束縛，如果知

道自己都做過什麼和以後要做的事情，還能這麼輕鬆地說出這樣的話麼？“知道了知道了。

向您請5小時假，可以嗎市丸警官？”

 

“怎麼辦，我已經習慣了生日的時候亂菊一刻不離。況且明天露琪亞他們來找我的時候

如果發現你不在，我該多沒面子。”

 

“我會趕回來看露琪亞給你準備的激情禮物的，就這樣你睡吧，5個小時而已，露琪亞

他們不會那麼早就到。”

 

“說准了，等你喲。”說著男子翻了個身似乎準備繼續睡去。

 

亂菊似乎得了什麼承諾，雖然依舊沉重著一顆心，但卻可以暢快地呼出一口氣。如果這

就是他對她說的最後一句話，如果這就是她在失去意識和生命的時候能回憶起的他的最後話

語，那麼也不錯。

 

淩晨的車輛並不多，所以亂菊很快就發現有輛計程車與自己保持著若有若無的距離，她

實在想不出來這樣外行的跟蹤者會是誰。她沒時間也覺得沒必要多想，這樣孤單的跟蹤者是

不會對她造成什麼威脅的，在對方想有什麼動作的同時，她可以輕鬆地反擊。何況她現在還

是在前往基地的途中，跟到基地自然會引起反偵察處的注意，到時候不用她，基地那幫人就

已經幫她解決了。可這計程車卻跟有著奇妙的心電感應一樣，在她拐入基地的公路上之後超

車並消失了。那時候亂菊才看清計程車上的後座空無一人，也許是個晚班要趕回家的司機也

說不定，自己做久了特務，連思維方式都變得病態。不過也許就要結束了，她自嘲的撇了撇

嘴，進入基地大門的彎道。

 

由於一次使用的武器過多，亂菊第一次填寫了武器申請單。由於任務的特殊性，申請單

以光速被回執。亂菊請武器庫的門衛按照清單上的提貨，自己悠哉地站在車邊看著被搬上車

的危險品。十隻手雷、五枚煙霧彈、瑞士沖亾鋒槍、RPG火箭炮……最重要的是人亾體炸亾

彈要配上可愛的卡通時鐘。

 

與此同時，露琪亞拖著疲憊的身軀，帶著一個可疑的方形小箱子和包裝素雅的大禮盒從

實習的醫院裡走出來，默默融進夜風裡。戀次鬼鬼祟祟地從車窗裡伸出頭來，“喂，你決定

要這麼做了嗎？他，”停頓了一下到底問了出來，“他那邊沒問題嗎？”

 

“我根本就沒準備告訴白哉。”露琪亞抬起老成的眼，似乎說著什麼稀鬆平常的問題。

戀次聽完覺得頭有些大。“如果戀次和白哉站在同一戰線上，事後去告狀的話，我就和你絕

交。”戀次覺得自己無辜的頭，更大了。

 

“那至少要挑個白天時間去啊。”戀次縮回頭低聲抱怨著。

 

“沒辦法，我只確定他今晚在。況且之前為了搞到藥，在醫院實習那麼長時間，怎麼可

能白天有空？”露琪亞把東西放在後座上，坐在副駕駛的位置上。“走吧。”

 

“那至少要我陪你上去，這麼晚，陌生男人家……”

 

“絕對不行。你上去，連一絲希望都沒有了。把我送到地方，戀次就回家休息吧。這兩

天不是很忙嗎？要注意身體，作為醫生我是最有資格禁止你在繁忙的操勞中以泡面為食

的。”事實上露琪亞在高中畢業的時候確實拿到了特殊榮譽助學金，孤兒院的老院長熱淚盈

眶地祝賀露琪亞，或者是在與巨額助學金道別。露琪亞把這助學金與積攢下來的白哉給自己

優渥的零花錢以前所未有的強硬姿態硬塞給戀次。戀次雖然彆彆扭扭但終於如願上了裝潢設

計的學習班，拿下了資格證書。經歷了幾年打工時間，自己開了個設計室，慢慢有了起色，

現在已經算是走上正軌。

 

“那麼我在樓下等你，如果有什麼危險的話，我就立刻上去。”

 

“不會有任何危險的。戀次就不要瞎緊張了。”露琪亞從包裡掏出那個曾經陪她走過生

命中變數最多的時期的老手機，打開蓋子，電池已經不行了，明明早上剛充好的電，現在又

快沒了。

 

戀次掃了一眼自己很久之前給露琪亞買的手機，皺了皺眉頭，那時候自己還是身旁女孩

的所有依靠。“怎麼拿出這手機了？你不會把手機丟了吧？”

 

“亂說。”露琪亞從口袋裡掏出戀次送的新手機，摳下機蓋，在未關機狀態下拔下了電

池。

 

“你這是……”

 

“為了防止中途白哉打電話，也為了你因為過分擔心攪了場。”

 

“我說露琪亞……”

 

“不許再說一個字，我很清楚我想做的事情，我不僅瞭解當前的情況，而且很有把

握。”

 

露琪亞來到前不久剛剛來過的地方，雖然周圍的環境已經在摸底中熟悉得很，可是終究

是一次都沒有進入過，呼吸微微急促，就像在探索一個全新未知的王國。他真正的家究竟會

是什麼樣？露琪亞拎著包裝素雅的禮盒下了車，指了指車上的小箱子說：“這個就先放車

上，明天早上來接我去銀他們那兒的時候別忘了帶著。”

 

露琪亞順了順氣按下30，數字亮起來的時候，她竟有著隱約的激動。3012，露琪亞每踏

出一步就有種拉近未知的回答的顫抖。沒有任何猶疑，她按下了門鈴。似乎毫無反應，她歪

著頭想了一下，確認無疑，今天他一定在這裡。於是又按了一下門鈴。露琪亞開始懷疑，是

不是他從門鏡裡看見自己但不想開門。她之前從未設想過這樣的可能，露琪亞幾乎要渾身顫  
抖，千萬不能這樣。好在，沒幾秒門便打開了。

 

穿著睡衣的藍染站在露琪亞的面前。隔著一道門的距離。

 

和想像中的一樣，似乎時光的魔亾力仁慈地放過了面前的人，莫名的親切感撲面而來。

 

“好久不見，露琪亞。”

 

“不問問我是怎麼找到這裡來的嗎？”她筆挺地立在他的面前，像個與老師對峙的學

生，當然，沒有忘記忘記微笑。

 

“還是先進來吧。”他微微一笑，側身讓露琪亞進到室內。

 

對於半夜被吵醒依然可以保持溫柔微笑和親切的姿態，露琪亞打從心底裡佩服。如果換

作是自己，她一定會把對方從窗戶扔出去。她有些緊張地想，對方會不會在心裡也是這樣盤

算呢？環視居所，一直以來的疑惑就全都對上了。這才應該是藍染真正的家。一切都很低

調，灰色白色是主色調，簡潔乾淨，可被以裝潢為業的戀次薰陶久了也知道一切都價格不菲

一切都經過精心設計。

 

“這個時間，”藍染引著露琪亞到了客廳坐在沙發上，露琪亞以為就要責怪她了，可是

接下來的話卻完全出乎她的意料，依舊是異常體貼的姿態，“外面一定很涼吧？去給你泡點

熱茶怎樣？”

 

“啊。”露琪亞抬起手指，“不說幾乎忘記了。我給你帶了禮物，這次的茶就由我來

泡。”

 

露琪亞利索地解開禮盒，掏出一整套透明的茶具，“看，這是店員跟我說所有精品中最

考究的茶具了。我這次可是下了血本。藍染你大概不會喜歡花茶的吧，所以應該一直缺少一

套水晶茶具才對。”語調平淡，似乎在碎碎念，“這樣以後在有女性來訪的時候，藍染你也

可以泡一亾手精緻的花茶討女人歡心了。我是多麼的體貼啊！”

 

說完這些，露琪亞向認為是廚房的方向走去，藍染伸出一隻手向另外的方向指了指，露

琪亞沒有絲毫心虛和愧疚感地及時矯正自己行進的方向。藍染看著露琪亞乾脆把電熱壺拿了

出來，就有想笑的衝動。他對她來訪的目的雖然摸不清楚，但一點不心急。露琪亞泡的是自

帶的玫瑰與檸檬，藍染並未出言阻止。這樣奇怪的搭配，在嘗了一口自己的成果之後便放下

再也不喝一口。倒是藍染一臉鎮定和稀鬆平常地喝下面前的茶湯。

 

露琪亞實在看不過去，伸出手扣在藍染的茶盞上，“不必勉強了，實在是太難喝

了……”在收回手的途中，她終於下定決心準備迅速進入主題。“藍染你不問問我是怎麼找

到這兒的嗎？雖然這說起來一點推理的浪漫和玄妙都沒有，這是我逃了數次課花了將近一個

月才得出的跟蹤成果。這真的要感激你對我一點戒備心理都沒有，才讓我有機會接觸到你平

時偽裝身份所用的公寓，咳，總之過程是一點都不美妙。

 

“感謝你一直以來對我的奇異的寬容，而今我即將提出一個冒昧的要求。”她停下來深

深地望了藍染一眼，對方依舊是安靜的傾聽姿態，似乎鼓勵她說下去。

 

“我想向你要一個人，松本亂菊。” 

 

“哦？你知道多少？”藍染感覺到自己的笑意更深切了。

 

“我知道的不多，但也不少。當然松本沒有告訴我任何事，甚至反倒成為我探查的阻

礙。也許我有這方面的天賦，搜集的資訊對於找到你已經夠全面了。”

 

“這我相信，以松本的級別應該還不知道我的存在。”對面的女子有些驚訝地睜大了眼

睛。

 

“所以，答丵案呢？”露琪亞不自覺地緊握住自己的手，捏得皮膚發白。

 

“露琪亞為什麼會認為我有權力把這個人給你呢？”

 

“測評報告。還記得很久以前我曾有幸到藍染另一處住所轉了一圈麼？當時藍染在我心

裡還是從事冶金工業的工程師，所以我對藍染寫的測評報告毫無頭緒，我以為不過是各種枯

燥的技術指標進行的年總匯總。直到近兩年逐漸發現亂菊的事，你的測評報告突然間有了意

義。我十分關心灰貓的已啟動工作狀態和正常的選卡，當然我更關心藍染君竟然擁有修改

權。我想從中刪除某個人的資料對你來說不算什麼難事。”

 

“原來露琪亞連松本的代號都已經查到了，果然還是一如既往的聰明呢。可是露琪亞，

刪除某個人的資訊也許對我來說並不難，你怎麼肯定我的資料是唯一的參考？如果一旦某天

因為缺少一個人的資訊而責查下來，這個責任我又將如何負擔呢？”

 

“這就是你自己的問題了。很抱歉我也想不到什麼合適的解決方法。”

 

“哦？”

 

“你大概一定很好奇我憑什麼做出如此過分的要求吧？事實上除了藍染君對我一直以來

奇異的寬容，我還找到了點不應該被你之外的人擁有的東西。”露琪亞拿出來那只堪稱古老

的手機，熟練地按下播放鍵。那裡有兩段被居心叵測斷章取義的對話，“人是你殺的吧。”

 

“露琪亞還是那麼尖銳啊。”“別說的好像和我很熟的樣子好不好。儘管點你喜歡的，我請

客。”“不錯，人是我殺的。”這看似認罪的錄音以及之後疑似殺人手法告解的一段。

 

“剪輯得不錯。”藍染的反應依舊波瀾不驚。

 

“不，”露琪亞認真地搖搖頭，“不是剪輯，而是錄音的時候，我就錄到那個位置而

已。所以這份證據的效力毋庸置疑。”

 

“在威脅我嗎，露琪亞？”，藍染十分難得地開心笑出聲來，“露琪亞，不知道你到底

知道多少。但我想告訴你，警丵察拿我們沒轍。否則，你一直關注的松本不會像現在一樣自

丵由。而我想，你之所以決心強到一直查到我這兒，也是因為知道松本做事情太涉險了吧。

那麼你想她為什麼至今還可以逍遙法外呢？”

 

“你的意思是？”

 

“既然你已經知道一些，不妨告訴你，有些案子如果我們不想警丵察插手，警丵察會接

到指示繞路而行的。所以，不管雛森小姐的受害和我有多少關係，結果恐怕不會和現在有任

何不同。”

 

“原來那時候你早就知道……”

 

“可以這麼說。還有什麼更好的理由嗎？”

 

露琪亞像是早就預料過事情不會順利，眼睛裡沒有任何氣餒的閃爍，反倒是閃著勇敢的

光芒，溫柔而肅靜地坐在那裡，同時帶著古代女武士的風度堅定地坐在那裡，不需要說任何話語就有著不容拒絕的威懾力。藍染一直覺得露琪亞有著古典的、地道的女武士的神氣，目

不轉睛盯著你的眼神裡隱藏著多麼堅強的固執，溫柔而堅定。露琪亞用柔軟的聲音說：“算

我欠你多少個人情都可以。其實，藍染只要給我5分鐘，只要解除5分鐘工作狀態，我就有把

握取出來。隨後是再次啟動為工作狀態還是乾脆就啟動銷毀狀態都無所謂。我想5分鐘對於

藍染君應該不難，也不會有任何被責查的風險。如果藍染君也受人牽制的話，我也可以同樣

幫助你解脫控制，我的大哥可以給你提供在你想要生活的地方的物質保障，雖然看來你並不

需要這方面的支援。”

 

對面是令人窒息的沉默，露琪亞在堅持著，固視著對方，用女性獨有的堅強，儀態十分

謙遜柔和，幾乎可以說是溫雅的，但藍染卻覺得受到了迫力。她長得永遠是一副不成熟的孩

子氣，他卻能感受到眾人之中在面對他時罕見的、戰鬥的光芒。藍染到底慢悠悠地開口了：

“露琪亞，你的弱點永遠在親情上。太過顯眼了。”

 

“請，”露琪亞鎮定迅速地雙手握住藍染的手，他的手大而溫暖，她已經開始準備戰

鬥，哪怕對方是皇帝她也不怕，“請別拒絕我。在開口之前一定要多想一想，你是我最後的

希望。拜託了。”

 

“我對是你最後的希望表示懷疑，我相信露琪亞即便受到了拒絕，還是會努力達成自己

的目標的。”他感到握著自己的雙手一顫，接下來極為無奈地說，“好吧，我答應你，明天

將會刪除她所有的記錄。”

 

幾乎就在最後一個字結束的同時，露琪亞立刻放開藍染的手，舉起面前已經變涼的茶

盞，一口喝光裡面的水，歡樂地感歎道：“太好了，乾杯。”整個過程為時不過一秒半。

 

不管怎樣，對於藍染幾乎可以說是沒什麼好損失的，也根本不存在責查這種事情，如果

他想，他可以為所欲為。只是亂菊如果成功撐過今晚的不可能任務，那麼失去一個這樣優秀

的特工確實可惜，但潛力巨大的冰輪丸畢竟挽回了。而且在這個不可能任務裡面，顯然靠亂

菊單槍匹馬幾乎註定難以完成。這也是選擇松本做任務的根本原因，完成了會擁有兩個優秀

的特工，完不成，剛好作為監查小組最近上報松本與警丵察走得過近的懲罰，杜絕後患與麻

煩，同時警示他人。無論哪種都沒有任何的損失。起碼對於藍染，沒有任何損失。何況，他

不太喜歡拒絕露琪亞，雖然並不反對偶爾逗逗她。

 

露琪亞的告辭就如同到來一般突然，藍染雙手抱臂插在寬鬆的睡衣袖口裡，看著在動作

之中稚氣差不多已經褪盡的露琪亞，後者遞過來一個扣著帽的注射器。

 

“這是……”

 

“這是我準備說服不了你的時候，硬來的道具。現在不需要了，送給你防身。”

 

“我比較好奇的是，露琪亞準備怎麼讓我配合地接受注射？”

 

“色誘。”女子輕飄飄地甩出兩個字，與此同時力度剛好的甩上了門。

 

露琪亞毫不意外地發現了依舊在樓下堅守著的戀次，當她掛著勝利的微笑完全放鬆地爬

進車裡的時候，亂菊剛剛神不知鬼不覺地攀上了目標郵輪，因為身後背著巨大沉重的各種武

器累得氣喘吁吁。舉著小電棒再次看了一眼郵輪的圖紙，便迅速地開始佈置現場。

 

雖然一切看起來是處於戒備狀態，但值班放哨的傢伙們警惕性並不強，亂菊悄無聲息地  
解決了兩個，靈巧地躲過另外五個，在預定的位置上裝上了炸丵彈。接下來的活計並不輕

松，她拖著依舊沉重的武器進入板倉之內。PDA上傳來的追蹤器信號顯示她的指揮官被固定

在附近。悄無聲息地架起支架，把沉重的機身扛到支架上安裝好，將近有半人多長的槍管顯

得異常震撼。裝子彈的哢噠聲在安靜的夜間異常的響，不過亂菊不是十分在意。固定好小支

架，牽好尼龍引線，槍管對準並不寬敞的通道。一切準備就緒，按下手機上的鍵盤，9-1-

0，3聲巨響在甲板上傳來，亂菊感覺感受到船體震動的同時，幾乎不得不用手扇掉從上方掉

下來的塵土碎屑。顯然這3聲巨響引起了騷丵亂，聽見嘈雜的腳步聲還有不太清晰的喊叫

聲。可是旁邊大概是儲藏著她的指揮官的房間卻沒有任何聲響，到底是那裡只關著正太呢，

還是因為那裡的看守也好老大也好都淡定地知道這是聲東擊西呢？不過隨意了，總之有一部

分人流肯定是要經過此過道到甲板上查看的。亂菊帶著紅外鏡支著耳朵在心裡默數著越來越

近的腳步聲，大概還有兩秒就會拐進甬道。一槍打碎甬道中的壁燈，黑暗瞬間吞噬所有物

體，拐進甬道的人流瞬間慌亂做一團，一時間推擠踩踏好不熱鬧，亂菊在同時開槍射擊，大

火力武器在噴射出子彈之後閃出的火光除了會閃電般短暫地斷開，亮度毫不遜於之前的燈

光。亂菊毫不吝惜子彈地掃射著通道口，在死了至少三十人之後，後面僥倖有擋子彈而倖存

下來的傢伙及時躲避在甬道的牆側。但是根本沒有機會還擊。亂菊準備的子彈太多了，至少

夠十分鐘連續掃射，她只需要搖搖方向即可。

 

其他人錯亂地湧上甲板後發現是聲東擊西之計，只留下少部分人在甲板頂守衛，其他人

從其他入口進入板倉，希望能在後方包抄亂菊。看見了耀眼的火光緊張地握住手裡的槍丵

支，以為看見了希望的時候，卻在下一秒舉槍越過障礙看見了空空如也的前方，只有引線牽

著瘋狂掃射的機丵槍，地上散亂的大彈殼堆積到了令人驚異的高度。

 

與此同時，亂菊早就大搖大擺地繞到囚禁著正太的房間後方，順手在郵輪的電路設備上

粘上了一塊TηT。沒有任何隱蔽的必要，所有人都被甲板頂和甬道中的騷丵亂吸引了過去。

離開了此次任務中攜帶的最巨大的武器，心裡有些空虛，畢竟她對這船上到底有多少人並不

 

清楚。憑女人的直覺這麼多人把守，外加正太被困在這兒，boss也應該跑不了，要不然早就

滅了她的指揮官，何必在這兒引君入甕呢？怕是boss們都有個壞習慣喜好享受引君入甕的快

感，卻不想這次是引狼入室才對。

 

在牆上粘上三塊TηT，站到足夠遠的距離，按下感測器。隨著爆炸聲消失的還有所有光

線。就在另一面牆壁的外面，剛要割斷引線的人被劇烈的船體震動晃得失去了機會。這回如

果屋子裡有人的話，再淡定也不能裝死了。果然，立刻傳來激烈的槍聲，亂菊幾乎想冷笑，

還真有這麼笨的人啊，誰會站在TηT前面引爆它啊。冷靜地把紅外眼鏡推到頭上方，換上另

外一副眼睛，打開鐳射鐳射，準確地丟到被炸開的洞口裡。一時間裡面的槍聲更亂了，亂菊

開啟另一個架在瑞士沖丵鋒槍上的鐳射燈，小心又堅定地出現在洞口前方，只見裡面的人用

手遮住眼亂射一通，絲毫沒有殺傷力，於是瑞士沖丵鋒槍的槍聲響起來。子彈繞過了被晃得

同樣頭昏眼花的指揮官，瞬間輕鬆取了十幾人的性命。

 

這時候大概他們終於解決了引線，門外的槍聲已經消失，亂菊看到部分人隨著一個疑似

頭目的傢伙從門逃了出去。她無暇顧忌那些，因為這些人到底恢復了理智，並且運氣頗佳地打壞了之前丟進來的鐳射燈。火力一時間向她的方向集中起來，甚至已經打到她，不過除了

身上會出現淤青應該沒有別的害處。她把槍扔在旁邊的箱子上，從身後輕便的背包中抽出另

一把瑞士沖丵鋒槍。繞到他們身後毫不費力就是費點時地把所有人都解決了。亂菊對著一屋

子的屍體沒時間說出任何嘲諷或哀歎，她關上鐳射燈。迅速地走到她的指揮官前面，掏出刀

子割開塑膠繩，另一隻手毫不閑著地撕開貼在他嘴巴上的膠帶。

 

“指揮官你可真夠遜的。”說完這句話，亂菊已經拾起之前放在箱子上的沖丵鋒槍並遞

給了一臉怒意的白髮青年。

 

“松本，怎麼是你！多少個人來？”雖然兩人對話外加拿著槍互相掩護準備從屋子裡出

去為時不過三秒鐘，可是黑幫到底不是白頂了這麼個名字的。手雷被丟進來，帶著夜視鏡的

亂菊看得一清二楚，一腳就解決出去，外面瞬間又被火光吞噬。亂菊匆忙地解下防彈衣扔給

旁邊的青年。

 

“我實在帶不動第二套防彈衣泅水了，外面的那個大傢伙幾乎比我還重。”亂菊幾乎想

都不用想，流暢地阻止了青年的已經擠到嘴邊的話語，“少廢話，快穿上。我能夜視，躲避

那幫蠢貨足夠用了，我沒帶第二個夜視鏡，你就辛苦一點被人當沙袋打吧。”

 

亂菊從背包裡迅速掏出RPG火箭炮，經過簡單的組裝，裝上粗壯的飛彈，對準門的方

向。發射的後坐力雖然讓她有些不舒服，但外面的火光沖天的效果讓她很是滿意。甬道上估

計已經被炸得不成樣子。接著迅速地拔出煙霧彈地拉栓從自己炸開的洞口滾出去。

 

“多少個人來？你這樣會把同伴也炸死的。”

 

“就我一個。所以你看見其他人就可以隨意開槍了。”

 

“什麼？！”

 

“噓！”亂菊拉著青年向自己進來的洞走去。

 

亂菊宛如貓一般輕巧，在濃得即便帶著夜視鏡也絲毫看不清前方10釐米的物體情況下，

靈活地兜兜轉轉。煙霧彈一個接著一個地丟出去，打著手電筒的黑幫分子在突然遇見的煙霧之

中不知所措，立刻慌亂地掃射起來。這光源倒是為亂菊提供了良好的靶子，但手持光源的人

一旦被解決，後面的人便再也不會蠢到撿起它。亂菊覺得有些不耐煩，時間不能消耗在這樣

小心地突破之中，沒準兒這會兒boss已經到了甲板上，快要乘上急救船離開。

 

於是借著煙霧的厚重屏障，亂菊開始勇敢地前行，身後的青年想要阻止她卻晚了一步。

亂菊已經與對方交火，用的是最後一枚火箭炮彈。隨後扔下沉甸甸地槍身。拉開瑞士沖丵鋒

槍的保險，繼續前行。可是這船上的人手多得令亂菊吃驚，途中又遇見了人數不等的兩夥。

最後毫無疑問地以少勝多，這種交鋒之中往往是龐大的團體更容易受到挫傷，畢竟要防止打

傷自己人，而孤身作戰便可以沒有任何顧忌地無差別打擊。交鋒過後亂菊和冬獅郎迅速離

開，在劇烈的體力勞動和負傷之後亂菊依舊可以保持清醒，按照腦中的圖紙向甲板的位置前

進。他們知道不久之後，其他還活著的人就會立刻循著聲音追擊他們。

 

亂菊在冬獅郎的掩護下從包裡抽出一件東西穿在身上，扔下槍丵支。背包裡已經剩下不

多的常規武器了。冬獅郎順利突破甲板上殘留的三五位，亂菊抓緊機會迅速站出來，甲板上

的燈光並沒有受到下面的線路影響，所以每個人都看清楚了她身上纏繞的東西。那是一組讓人心驚膽戰的炸丵彈，有數十支甚至上百支多，連著一隻可愛的hellokitty掛鐘。而引線裝

置就緊緊握在這個臉龐美麗又冷酷的女子手中，只要她鬆開手，這組炸丵彈炸飛半個油輪簡

直是綽綽有餘。所有人，包括她的指揮官都愣住了。

 

使她的指揮官愣住的不僅這危險簡直如何自殺一樣的激烈方式，而且還有她腰間快速滲

出的深暗的血跡。

 

亂菊有些迷惑，甲板上的傷亡不知道何時變得這麼多。如果她沒記錯，她只在甲板上解

決了兩位，被最初那三顆炸丵彈波及的不會超過十個，當時甲板上總共還沒有十個人。可是

現在這屍體數量保守估計超過了五十，七零八落，身上被開著相當醒目的洞或少了零件，堆

積在一起場面還真是讓人感覺不舒服。除非這些傢伙莫名其妙地把下面部分殘軀剩體拖了上

來。不管怎樣她很開心，她能使在場的人立即明白情況如何。

 

亂菊沒有浪費給馬上就要跨進救生艇的boss以及他的手下們瞬間帶來的恐懼。她幾乎可

以說是怡然自得並且瘋狂地叫喊出來，向對方跑去。她可以清楚地看見boss唰地變得蒼白的

臉色，她真的可以感受到快樂。圍繞在boss周圍的人手也立刻攙扶著boss大叫著快跑快跑。

當然，還有身後傳來冬獅郎被巨大感情激蕩著的飽含複雜感情的一聲松本。

 

黑幫殘餘分子按照亂菊設想十分迅速地消失，在救生艇前停下，便再也堅持不住，半跪

了下來。“上船。快。”

 

“你瘋了嗎？！你逃跑帶著這些準備成為鮮明的目標嗎？就算你現在脫下來，你準備怎

麼躲避他們從船上射擊我們？”白髮青年氣得不輕，跳進船內，一隻手伸出要接亂菊，另外

一隻手伸手要奪下引線裝置。被亂菊早已預料到一樣躲開，並用盡全身力氣，把救生艇頂出

船身。

 

使盡最後的力氣，要用很大的意志力才能對抗腰部傳來劇烈的疼痛，汗水順著額頭和粘

膩的頭髮滑下。“抱歉，在營救你的整個計畫中，我只想到了這步。”

 

下方傳來那一聲幾盡哀嚎的亂菊，和救生艇落水的聲音。亂菊艱難地背過身，她試圖回

想銀在床上對她說的那句“說准了，等你喲”時的情景。說准了，等你喲，說准了，等你

喲。一絲蒼白的淺笑掛上女子的面龐，如果這是最後能回想起來的話語那麼也不錯。亂菊盡

可能迅速地向甲板下方撤退，準備尋找個隱蔽地點。但步伐已經搖晃不堪。跌跌撞撞再次進

入板倉，解下頭繩纏住引線，從已經幾乎沒有重量的包裡掏出一把手丵槍，和兩隻裝滿子彈

的梭子，把剩下的兩個手雷和唯一的一個煙霧彈掛在腰間，把炸丵彈衣放進空無一物的背包

之中。所幸對方也沒幾個人了，所以一切看起來還不是太壞。亂菊艱難地穿過裡面被炸得面

目全非難以通行的廢墟，找到了之前火拼得亂七八糟的房間，她試著在這堆屍體之中找到些

沒用盡的武器。可是還沒等她有什麼發現便聽到了不遠處有細微的腳步聲。亂菊把散亂的頭

發別到耳朵後面，沒錯，一向擁有貓一般傲人聽力的亂菊確定那是腳步聲。亂菊滾出煙霧

彈，濃密的白煙充滿整個空間用了沒有幾秒鐘，開始只是淺淡的煙霧，幾秒過後已經是伸手

不見的地步。

 

腳步聲聽不見了，亂菊咬住嘴唇，汗鹹鹹的味道從牙齒旁邊傳來，她並住呼吸，試圖把

干擾聽力的喘息聲遮罩掉好仔細分辨危險的接近。突然她舉著槍的手腕被毫無徵召地抓緊，

一瞬動彈不得，“亂菊，小心你的槍別走火。”

 

“銀？！”亂菊驚訝得幾乎把槍丟掉，“你？！！”

 

她一瞬間不知道該做何感想，銀是他們的幫手，或者銀恰巧出現是因為辦案需要？

 

“啊，是我。”影影綽綽的面龐透過濃煙湊近亂菊，在間隔只有兩三釐米的時候，亂菊

終於認出熟悉的輪廓。

 

“你怎麼冒出來的！”這句話不像是感歎，不像是驚訝，而更貼近於責備。

 

“這個說來話長，我只是心血來潮地跟蹤了一下亂菊，當時還真的害怕亂菊會有另外的

男人呢。幸好只是這樣。”

 

“這麼說在那輛計程車裡的是你？”亂菊擺出一副蔑視的表情，雖然她知道在這樣濃密

的煙霧之中他也接受不到她的蔑視資訊。

 

“準確地說不是，那輛車是空的，是我派著跟著你，並即時彙報你在哪裡。我在你看不

見的足夠遙遠的距離。”

 

“這麼說你在我上船之後就跟上來了？有沒有受傷？”她一隻手抓住他的肩膀，她手指

的力度大得出奇，他幾乎感到疼痛。

 

“沒有，不過你這麼一掐倒是快受傷了。”他聽見一聲歎息。

 

“雖然我知道情況讓你很難理解，但我勸你最好打消逮捕我的念頭，並從現在開始安靜

閉嘴緊緊地跟著我。這樣我才能保證你活命。”兩句話，亂菊有些吃力地、儘量流暢地說了

出來，卻在中途停了四次，她努力不讓自己的聲音聽起來虛弱。

 

“哎呀呀，亂菊在說什麼呀。”

 

“我們要快到甲板上去，還有救生艇。你上船，我去解決剩下的人。千萬別阻止我，我

知道你身為警丵察的正義感並不那麼的強。”她的聲音勉強著不斷開來，卻出現了不自然地

停頓。

 

對方沒有任何回答。

 

“明白了嗎？”亂菊有些不耐煩。

 

“正在進入狀態。”

 

亂菊在煙霧之中翻了個白眼，拉住蹲在自己旁邊的人的手腕站了起來。不知怎麼她就忽

地想起來初中的運丵動會，她在賽場上狂奔，憋著一口氣，風從耳邊呼嘯而過，專心致志地

奔向終點，而那不正經的少年就站在一旁。兩個人的世界似乎一直是錯開的，而又距離不

遠。就像現在，她已負傷，沒有一個人慘兮兮地留在郵輪上與敵人同歸於盡，他就在身側，

卻又和她並不在同一狀態。銀跟在亂菊的身後，又聽見了一聲細微的歎息。

 

一直眯著眼裝視力不好的市丸銀在亂菊爬上甲板之後，借助著掃到附近的燈光，看見了

讓他很不愉快的東西。誇張的嘴角終於拉平，眼睛裡閃過近乎凜冽和殘酷的光芒。亂菊被一

把拉住手臂，傷口處傳來仿佛被撕裂的疼痛迅速席捲全身，讓她的嘴角抽搐，發出微弱的哼

哼聲。“你做什麼，混蛋？！”亂菊感覺額頭上的冷汗更多了，她的身體幾乎快虛脫。

 

“什麼時候受傷的？”嚴厲的語氣讓亂菊微微吃驚。

 

“這麼對待傷患，你難道是笨蛋麼？”

 

“剛剛不是撐得很過癮麼？這一下也死不了。”他看見亂菊傷得並不是要害部位，只不

過已經有些體力透支而已。但即便只是流彈也足以有讓人失血過多導致死亡的威力，簡單根

據目前的狀態計算了一下亂菊受傷的時間，雖說女性體內血液比男性多500毫升，可亂菊剩下的時間並不樂觀。

 

“你。”怒火閃過一貫溫柔慵懶的眸子，又熄掉了。亂菊的雙肩一沉，她已經沒有力氣

做這些無謂的爭辯，首要的是保存體力，把眼前的這個傢伙送出去。

 

“在想什麼？”銀意外溫柔地把手撫過她被汗浸濕的頭髮，順過她的臉龐，“不要想危

險而幼稚的事。”語調粘膩，節奏緩慢，“好好的呆在這裡。”

 

亂菊只掙扎了不幾下就被銀順利地解除武裝，亂菊咬著嘴巴恨不得舉起拳頭猛砸對面的

男子，後者卻一臉漫不經心地查看亂菊的武器。

 

“亂菊還真是浪費啊。”說罷還嘖嘖兩聲。毫無預兆地轉身輕巧迅速地離開，亂菊一時

驚慌不止，“你幹什麼？”

 

回答她的只是上方傳來的槍聲，亂菊渾身繃緊大叫著銀，絲毫不顧及自己是否會被發

現。亂菊從來沒有感受過自己生命大限帶來的壓迫感和恐懼感——即便是現在，卻第一次感

受到了她可能會在自己生命結束之前損失銀的恐懼。這種想法以前從沒有過，畢竟是自己從

事著危險的工作，可是銀，銀不是應該一直被蒙在鼓裡，直到有一天自己不幸身亡，他也許

才會受到自己死亡的饋贈才會回憶起這個童年的夥伴。他是不應該有任何機會面對危險的，

他是不應該有先她一步離開世界的可能的。

 

她費力地攀上樓梯，卻因身體的休克翻落下來。亂菊悲哀地意識到，現在的她無論如何

也保護不了他了。面對沉痛、巨大、無力抗拒的事實，她安靜下來，只能感受到傷口的血液

在悄悄流失。出乎意料地沒有五分鐘銀便歸來了，這樣的驚喜，她也只能微微抬起手臂來表

達。銀完好無損地出現在她面前，不由分說地打橫將她抱起，一句廢話也沒地走上甲板。似

乎看見他平安與他接近便能獲得安慰和力量，亂菊感覺又好了一點，幾乎能開口說話了。

 

“想不到警丵察有一天還會亂殺無辜啊？”

 

“不要說話，亂菊。我只解決了剛剛看見的其中的幾個。我們沒那麼多時間，你要聽話

一些。尤其是我們接下來做的事會很危險。”

 

銀將亂菊小心放在汽艇上，耳邊果然傳來剩餘的人毫不客氣的槍聲。銀在心裡歎了一口

氣，沒把老大解決就是很麻煩啊。把亂菊的包仍在有一定距離的位置，以剛好的力度掌握了

汽艇的傾斜度，輕巧地跳上汽艇的同時，汽艇從郵輪上脫離。銀從口袋裡掏出個什麼東西，

眯著眼似乎在計算著什麼事情，便甩了出去。

 

下一秒，亂菊差點被強大的氣流壓扁，雖然銀護在了她的上方，但是她還是感覺到熱浪

灼人。也許她昏迷了一小會兒，等她清醒過來，他們已經上岸，她在銀的背上。

 

“銀，去哪裡？”

 

“去醫院。”

 

“不能去醫院，去我家。”

 

“公寓？”

 

“是的。”

 

“其實亂菊不必擔心，亂菊涉嫌的疑案中最重要的證物已經消失了。”

 

“哎？”她噴出虛弱的氣流。

 

“因為彈藥已經用盡了啊，所以只能用亂菊送我的生日禮物引爆炸丵彈了。真可惜那

麼珍貴的生日禮物，又是那麼重要的證物。”

 

亂菊哼了一聲，就算沒什麼證物那檔子事，申請了警方強制還能怎麼樣呢。只不過醫院  
一來是麻煩，另外檢查太耽誤時間，她的家裡備好了各種機械和醫學用品，完全可以自行處

理，只不過這次大概要請機構裡面的人幫忙了。

 

找到了亂菊的車，把傷患小心放置在車中，“亂菊確定要回家？”

 

“是的，比醫院要及時，也有人比醫院裡的大夫手法更好。”

 

亂菊盍上眼睛卻被毫不客氣地拍醒，“亂菊要保持清醒才乖。”

 

“別打擾我。”亂菊的聲音十分微弱，在血液越來越少，供給給大腦的氧氣越來越稀微

後，她很清楚瞌睡的原因，也不想就這樣不明不白地睡過去。只是意志力越來越弱，她無力

抗拒自然屬性。

 

“亂菊，知道我是怎麼當上警丵察的嗎？”

 

“考丵試？”

 

“考丵試只是形式，我的專業是和警丵察這種公職人員毫無關聯的。還記得我做保鏢的

經歷嗎？那位小姐拖他父親的關係替我找到的喲。”

 

“賣身。”此時的亂菊只能發出簡單的音節，沒有力氣吐出完整的字句。

 

“亂菊好傷人。其實是在很久之後上大學的時候碰巧幫過她的忙。亂菊還記得嗎，有個

雨天你來找我，在我房間裡的那個就是那位小姐喲。”

 

虛弱的女子顯示出了一些興趣，斜著眼睛看著他。於是他不緊不慢地說下去，“亂菊一

定是記得的吧，畢竟亂菊從那天之後就不理我了。 現在想想，亂菊大概只是吃醋了而

已。”

 

“胡說。”

 

“我還以為亂菊能明白我的心情，可是亂菊就那麼肯定你看見的就是你想到的嗎？事實

上，當天晚上我經過回家的路口的時候看見了我的老主顧，被圍在一群讓人看著就不爽的青

年中間。我只是幫她離開那個尷尬的局面而已。她的衣服在地上和牆上蹭髒了，到我家很單

純地洗了個澡。亂菊不會那麼殘忍讓英雄救美的我穿著被雨淋透的衣服不許洗澡吧？由於這

次偶然的善良，昔日的雇主便成人之美，幫我聯繫到了現在的工作。”

 

“你就算這樣解釋，在我眼裡銀還是個不會放過任何佔便宜的機會的色狼的。”

 

“不說我和她沒有什麼，就算有什麼，在生命裡，我們所做的那些小動作，和我們與他

人發生的那些小關係，並不怎麼重要。那—切都要消逝。而且誰知道那一切都消逝到哪兒去

了呢，哪兒是舊年的白雪……在一個人生命中能持久的東西，這才是重要的東西。重要的是

終身的結合，重要的是一天一天的共同生活並不是那一兩次的苟合。所以，亂菊考慮過和我

結婚麼？”

 

“你突然這樣正經，我還真是對21世紀充滿了期待啊。”

 

“我對於和你發生的關係，並不是出於及時行樂的輕浮想法。我希望你和我，無論發生

怎樣的事情，我們終是夫妻。我們彼此習慣著在一塊。習慣是比任何偶爾的興奮都重要的。

我們所憑以生活的，是那長久的、緩慢的、持續的東西，並不是什麼偶然瞬息的快感。我希

望亂菊也同樣認真地對待和我的關係。”

 

……

 

“怎麼樣，松本小姐一定感動吧？所以亂菊，好好活著。”

 

亂菊知道市丸銀說這些無非是吸引自己的注意力，使自己保持清醒，但眼皮越來越沉重，當銀從車裡把她抱出來的時候，她只剩輕微的知覺，在銀耳邊說了句14層，就徹底失去

意識。銀微微皺了皺眉頭，對這個比她的公寓高一層的樓層有些猶豫，但依舊按照懷中的女

人的說法，按下了14層。就在電梯門打開，他想證實自己想法的時候，看見了在不遠處盤旋

的露琪亞。

 

少女顯然一怔，“市丸銀你怎麼在？”下一秒就發現在他懷裡似乎有些異樣的亂菊，

“亂菊怎麼了？快。”最後一個字是她說給戀次聽的，示意戀次趕緊去接銀懷中的亂菊。

 

露琪亞冷靜麻利地摸索這亂菊的衣兜，摸到了鑰匙，以最快的速度開著一扇門，銀想起

來，這就是在亂菊公寓正上方的房間。這終於解釋了亂菊真正藏身的地方，也解釋了為什麼

樓下的廚房看起來是經常被使用的情況。看見露琪亞熟練的樣子，男子心裡有微微的不適，

似乎只有他一個不知道。

 

“我就知道有這麼一天。”少女沉靜的大眼睛掃過自己之後突然說出來這麼一句，一面

關上門，一面沖進屋內掃掉躺椅上的枕頭和小玩意兒，戀次與銀心領神會地把亂菊放在躺椅

之上，“你千萬不要以為亂菊告訴過我。她信任我並不比信任你多，何況你還是警丵察。只

不過我比你在某些方面主動許多。”

 

“把她的衣服脫了。戀次去幫我把箱子拿過來。”露琪亞匆匆跑去洗手，回來套上箱子

裡的手套，平攤出來手術用具，雖然情況出乎意料太多，但幸好影響不大，只是過會兒要重

新去血庫提血。在露琪亞對亂菊進行簡單地檢查的時候突然歪著頭停頓了一秒鐘，“戀次，

市丸銀，你們去在屋子裡找一下，看看有沒有其他的醫療用品。”

 

事實證明露琪亞的預感極其準確，市丸銀在屋子裡確實發現了亂菊提到過的比醫院更齊

全的用品。

 

兩個小時之後，亂菊乾淨地躺在自己的床上，體內的異物都被摘除。戀次收拾殘局，露

琪亞姿勢不雅觀地攤在沾滿血跡的躺椅上看著屋子裡安靜注視著亂菊的市丸銀。

 

“壽星，你準備怎麼謝我啊？我沒有讓你失望吧，確實送了一份夠你激情一生的大

禮。”

 

沒有任何回答。

 

“放心吧，亂菊現在很安全。幸虧沒有送到醫院，遇見我這種高明的學生也著實難得，

何況還有這樣出乎意料得高級的醫療環境。”

 

“謝謝你。”

 

“她也是我重要的人。”說著露琪亞站了起來，拉住東西已經收拾得差不多的戀次，

“不過你的謝意我收下了，別忘記這個人情啊。”

 

在關門之前，露琪亞深沉地望著屋子兩個人的身影，“銀，她的記錄已經被刪除，不會

有太多的麻煩。所以，不要帶她去太遠的地方。我會想念你們的。”

 

三個月後，露琪亞被藍染帶到亂菊曾經的居所，裡面已經煥然一新，乾淨整潔得如同從

未被居住過。

 

“喜歡麼？喜歡的話可以送給你做個留念。”

 

“我不會客氣的。”

 

藍染遞給把鑰匙放在茶几之上，“武器和危險用品已經清除。哪天跟我去把房子的戶主

改成你的名字。”說完便轉身離開，露琪亞也不留，走到門口的時候，藍染回過頭來看著態

度自然坦蕩得如同在自家的露琪亞說，“失去這樣一個優秀的特工，我很惋惜。如果你碰見

她，替我向她問好。這屬於一位目前無法聯繫到的警官，如果方便的話請代為轉交。”露琪

亞疑惑地接過信封，門被關上，她飛快地打開信封，發現裡面是4張巨額支票。露琪亞便想

起來，松本亂菊的保險的受益人是一個白膚細目的警官。

 

就在同一天晚上，露琪亞收到了一封郵件，郵件裡面是一張陽光耀眼的照片，更耀眼的

是坐在沙灘上的兩個人。行文依舊是言簡意賅的德行，在希臘，萬事安泰，勿掛念。露琪亞

想了想，依照亂菊之前的積蓄，銀丟下警丵察的飯碗簡直毫無影響，就算兩個人一直不工作

也沒有生活上的問題，何況……

 

她轉身跑出房間大喊：“白哉，如何把巨額資產轉移出國？”

\-------------------------------銀菊篇完----------------------------------------


End file.
